The sky under the sea
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno; I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember.I never knew what exactly made me different, until the day I met him. His sharp fangs and crimson eyes captivated me like nothing else, not even his own kind
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! With a new story and a new drama! **

**I will do something different this time. That's right ladies and gentlemen I am talking about Vampires! I actually love vampires so it's no surprise that I'm doing this story xD anyways enough about me let's start the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters bla bla bla bla **

**Ok let's start!**

**Sakura's POV**

My name is Sakura Haruno; I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember. No one would adopt me because there was something wrong with me. I never knew what exactly made me different, until the day I met him. His sharp fangs and crimson eyes captivated me like no nothing else, not even his own kind.

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to awake a new day. I got up sleepily and went to my window, it looks like it was going to be a regular day.

I yawned and went to take a shower, for some reason or another I could always think better when I'm in the shower. It's like my mind can concentrate.

Once I got out I put on some clothes and shoes, I stared at my reflection. My hair was pretty long now, it reached below my chest. I sighed and put it in a messy ponytail.

Once I walked out of my apartment I felt the cold, refreshing breeze hit me. It made me feel better. People didn't understand why I loved the cold so much, they say I'm already unnaturally pale as it is; the cold only makes me look like a ghost.

School is so boring and unnecessary. Of course I'm the freak in the school, I don't like to talk to anyone or associate with people. They always seemed too judgmental to me, so why would I even waste my time?

I walked into school and like usual people would give me a weird look that says 'you're still here?' and whisper to each other, most likely about me.

Time is the only thing making me go forward, I wish it would stop.

Just then my thoughts were disrupted, some guy in black, he looked like someone from the FBI or something, came in. He whispered something to the teacher and stood at the door. The teacher looked at me and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Sakura Haruno, you are wanted for some important reason they are not allowed to tell me. Please follow this guy and take your stuff." The entire class began to talk and if it was going to be the new gossip of the school.

I sighed and stood up from my desk. Great just what I needed someone butting into my business, what did they want anyways?

I stepped into the principal's office.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well this man here is going to explain it."

I looked at him.

"You were an orphan since you were young correct?"

"Yes."

"You never had any parents of any kind?"

"No."

"Would you like to-"

"No." I cut him off before he even got the chance to finish. He gave me a stern look.

"What I meant was, do you want to see your parents? Your real parents?"

My face showed no change in expression or emotion. I stayed calm and look at him directly in the eyes.

"No." I said 100% sure not even thinking about it twice. His face showed surprise in his features.

"B-but… they want to I mean they will-"

"I said no." I got up from my seat and walked toward the door.

"Why not!" he asked before my hands were on the door.

"Because I don't have any parents."

"Yes you do, and they want to see you."

"No….I don't have any parents. I will never see anyone as my parents. So you can tell them to fuck off, too little too late." I turned my head slightly to look at him and I gave him a cold look to show him I was serious.

"I don't want to know, hear, or even see them again in my life, or I won't be responsible with what happens."

A hand flew to my face. My face turned slightly to the right and I stumbled back a little.

"You disrespectful brat!"

I looked back up at him with eyes of the same hate and my lips were formed upwards in a weird smile. I tasted blood coming down from my lips and I licked it away.

"I'm not disrespectful, I'm just not going to waste my time on people who shouldn't even have the right to breath. You can go tell my parents that their 'little daughter' isn't theirs, and if they even go looking for me, I will make sure they leave my presence with tears falling and hears breaking."

I smiled even more and looked at him, "and as for you I suggest you think about what you do next time, I'm pretty sure hitting an unarmed kid is against the law." And I walked out.

It seemed like everyone was outside of the office; teachers, students, janitors.

They were all listening to what we just said. When I stepped out they all looked at me with a different look, like worship sort of.

They all clapped when I began to walk away.

What's with them?

"Good job pinky!" they were shouting.

"Way to stick up for yourself!"

Ok now I don't know if they meant it or if they were making fun of me.

Either way I didn't care I began to walk to the school exist.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the man in black shouted after me.

"Away from you." I said as I continued to walk away.

"Get back in here! You still have school."

"School is useless to me, I already know everything they want to teach me, so there is no further reason to be here." And I walked out the door.

It was true I was only a sophomore at the school and I had even more advance classes than the seniors. They have even given me scholar ships to many of the best universities here. I refused all of them.

I was a little hungry so I decide to go to my favorite place.

"Hey Sakura!" the owner greeted me when I walked in. If there were any people in this world that I considered family it would be them, the people who were actually in my life and help me out every now and then. Well actually they helped me out all the time, I just didn't like asking for their help a lot I don't want to be a burden.

"Hi. I'm hungry, can you please make me a sandwich?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

"Sure a sandwich on the house coming right up." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said with a half smile. He went to the back to prepare my sandwich and I was left there to think.

All of a sudden this tall and fat guy came in with a rude attitude.

"This place looks awful!" he said knocking down some of the tables and chairs.

"Hey! If you don't like this place then just leave! Don't mess this place up you jerk!" I screamed at him getting off from my seat.

"Sakura don't get involved." The owner tried to warn me.

"I'm not going to let him destroy your place."

"Oh? So you think your tuff eh?"

He send his fist flying directly to my gut. I moved out of the way and made my hand form into a fist and I socked him.

He stumbled back.

"Get lost!" I said, but he was on his feet before I knew it.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!"

I couldn't get out of the way before he grabbed me and twisted my arm around my back.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain. "Let go!"

"Sakura!" the owner was scared.

"How brave are you now little girl?"

Before I could answer that someone grabbed the hand that he was holding me with.

"Let her go, NOW!" I heard a deep voice say. I turned to see a pale skinned boy, even more pale than me. He had get black eyes and raven hair. His face fetchers' seemed perfect, he had an amazing face structure. This was the first time I found myself looking at any guy this long, I felt a small pink creep over my cheeks.

"Says who?" the fat man said and tightened his grip on me even and twist my hand a little further back.

"Ah!" I shut my eyes forcefully and screamed in pain again.

"Have it your way." The boy said.

Before I knew it my arm was released and the jerk was sent flying away from me.

I grabbed my arm as soon as it was free, it still hurt.

"Are you ok?" the boy's deep voice was at my side, and the his breath sent chills down my spine.

I looked at him and I was his prisoner again. I couldn't look away from his black eyes.

From the corner of my eye I saw the jerk getting back up and picking up a chair, but I couldn't look away from him.

When I saw the chair flying I regained my willpower.

"Watch out!" I said trying to push him out of the way. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of the chair to hit me.

When I felt nothing I opened my eyes. I found myself in this strangers arms. My hands on his chest and even through the fabric I can feel his abs. My face instantly turned red as a tomato, and I buried my face in his chest hoping he wouldn't see me.

"You still haven't learned your lesson?" He said, I peeked up from his chest to see him holding the chair ,that the other guy threw at him, with one arm. "I guess you'll have to learn the hard way then." He put the chair down. He tightened his hold on me and squeezed his other fists. His knuckles cracked and the other guy lost his cool.

He had fear all over his face, and I don't blame him.

He ran away.

"Hmpf." The boy said.

He looked down to me and I looked up at him, I swear we stood their staring at each other for a good hour, or at least it felt like that. When it hit me, we aren't alone.

"U-umm..," I said releasing him from my hold as I was clinging to his sweater. "T-thank y-you."

He kept his stare on me, "You should go to the hospital to get your arm checked."

"O-oh," that's why he was staring at me. " No..it will be ok. I've been through worse."

For some reason that made him a little frustrated.

"Anyways, thank you for your help." And I began to walk back to my seat.

"I'll help you clean later," I told the manager, "But can I get my food first?"

"Yea…here you go. And its fine I got it." He was about to begin cleaning the place up when the boy began to do it for him.

"It's ok I got it." He said.

"Oh…thank you, would you like something to eat?"

He nodded, "Thank you."

He sat next to me and for some reason my heart was beating fast, this was the first time I felt anything like this. I loved it, the adrenaline rush.

"So what's your name kid?" the owner asked.

"My name is… Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke eh? That name suit him perfectly. I thought.

I looked at the time, "Holy cow! It's late I have to get going. See you tomorrow!" I said as I walked away.

I began to run to my house, it was getting dark and in this neighborhood it's never good walking alone at night.

Once I got home I shut the door behind me. It felt so empty and for some strange reason all I could think about was Sasuke.

My body felt hot just by thinking about him, I never felt this way. It was foreign to me.

I went to by bed and let my head rest.

It's not like I'll see him again. I thought.

_Little did I know that it was just the beginning of my new life._

**So how was it?**

**I know it didn't have that much drama right now but I promise it's going to get A LOT better!**

**Thank you all for reading I hope you have a great rest of the day. Until next time!**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday, which meant no school. I wasn't able to sleep that good yesterday though. I had a weird dream last night.

I was walking in this room, it was like an old museum or something, but anyways out of nowhere the boy I saw yesterday, Sasuke, appeared. He told me to come closer so I did. But then when I was in front of him it was a whole different person. More like a monster. He had sharp teeth and his eyes were crimson red, he kept saying, I love you.

It really crept me out. I don't know what that was, maybe just something bad I ate yesterday or something.

Today I just wanted to relax so I went to one of my favorite spots. I went into the park and sat under my tree, literally, it had my name on it. The cherry blossom, which was also called Sakura.

I sat there with my IPod on. I was just daydream, when suddenly I actually fell asleep.

When I woke up it was night already.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. "I fell asleep." I looked at the time. "11pm?" I began to run to my house, but I got tired so I just started walking. It looked like a peaceful night anyways. I haven't even made it out of the park yet.

"Hey, girl! Come here." I heard someone say.

I looked over. "No." I said directly.

"Aw, come on don't be like that babe."

"Don't call me babe!" I snapped.

"Wow, she is feisty, I like it. Maybe she can take it better than others." He was telling his friends. I'm not an idiot I knew what he was saying.

I began to run away.

"Hey wait!" they were chasing me. One of my feet got caught in a hole and it twisted my feet.

"AAh!" I cried out as I felt my bones get dislocated.

I pulled my leg out of the hole. And hid behind some bushes. I covered my mouth with my hands. Leave, leave, leave. I kept repeating in my head.

"Where did she go?"

"Find her." I heard their footsteps disappear. This is my chance! I got up and began to limp as fast as I could.

"I'm almost there." I whispered to myself.

"Don't think I'll let you get away that easily." A voice said behind me, I turned around in horror as I saw the guy right behind me.

He grabbed my wrist tightly, "She is over here!" he screamed to his friends.

I was struggling to break free. "Don't be so annoying!" the man said and slapped me across my face.

"Grab her other hand!" he told his friend once they got there.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Wow you're a cute one", he said touching my face. I spat at his face.

His face burned with anger.

"Take her clothes off! I'll be first."

"Ah!" I began to scream hoping someone would hear me.

"Shut up!" he said hitting me again. I felt his hands on my stomach. I began to scream again. "It looks like she is still a virgin, don't worry, it won't be fun for you." He mocked.

He tried to undo my pants, when someone came.

"Let her go." it was…. No way. But that's his voice. It was weird that I would recognize his voice so after just meeting him.

"hmm? And who are you? Her boyfriend?" at the thought my face got red.

"That is none of your business." It sounded like he was getting angry.

"Then why don't you scram little boy."

He began to take off my cloths again. "I said stop."

Sasuke said and before I knew it he kicked the guy right in his face and sent him flying into a tree.

"Why you little!" the guys friend said.

Sasuke was fighting all of them. He began to kick and punch it was amazing all I could do was stare. Once he beat all of them he looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yea…" I said blushing madly, I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot.

He leaned over to me and put his hand under my legs and the other behind my back, picking me up bridal style.

"I-i-i-i…" was all that came out of my mouth, I'm pretty sure he was wondering whether I was mentally handy-capped or something.

"You twisted your legs right?" that's right I did. I nodded. But how did he know? It didn't matter at the moment. I felt like I was falling for some reason so I wrapped my hands around his neck, I felt him flinch, but he said no complaints so I rested my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it began to rain.

"How did you know I was there?" I was trying to make small talk. Even though the rain was hitting us.

"Well you were screaming awfully loud." He said.

"O-oh…" I had no more time to ask anything because we were already outside my door

I'm pretty sure I never told him where I lived. "Key?" he asked.

"R-right." I said given this complete stranger the key to my house.

When he walked us in I blushed as I watch this scene a million times in movies. The guy carries the girl in the house, and then… they make hot love. Or so they say.

It made my face burn up from the thought.

He went to get me a towel to dry off and laid me down on the couch, he stared at my face. Which made my face burn up even more. His hand moved on my forehead. "Do you have a fever? Your awfully red." He said.

"N-no…just …tired."

"Well would you like me to fix you up anything?" he asked. Why is he being so nice? I don't even know him like that.

"Umm… no thanks but you can eat anything you like, if you want."

At that he smiled, like if I just said something funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"No. nothing." He answered and smiled. It took my breath away.

Just then a huge thunder hit.

I screamed and held the closest thing to me.

When it was over I opened my eyes and my heart began to beat fast. It looks like the closest thing to me was Sasuke.

"You're afraid of thunder storms?" he asked laughing a little. I nodded.

"So I'm guess you don't want me to go, right?" even though the thought about him staying at my place, a stranger! A hot stranger but still.

"Well since you haven't said anything, I'll take that as a no. I will be leaving now." He said jokingly, but I took it seriously.

I don't know why, but I didn't want him away from me. Not even for a moment. As he began to get up I grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave." I said almost crying. The next thunder storm began and I screamed again. I held on to him so tight I thought I was going to stop his breathing.

"I was only kidding; I wasn't going to leave you alone. Seems like you are really scared though."

I didn't say anything, for some reason though his touch calmed me down.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Thank you, I wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out. So I nodded.

"By the way, what's your name? I never asked."

I smiled in his chest. "My name is Sakura." I whispered.

"That's a beautiful name. Look at the time, would you like to go to sleep?"

"Will you leave if I do?" I knew what I was saying and I couldn't stop myself.

"No, I'll be here." For some reason it seemed like it hurt him to say that.

"Then here is fine, we will just need more blankets. I'll go get them." I said standing up and automatically falling down. I was caught by Sasuke.

"Ow."

"Did you forget that you twisted your leg already?" he said in amusement "I'll go get them."

While he was gone I thought about it, this was the first time I have ever been with a guy, and he is cute too. I don't know what I should do. Maybe I should go put on some make-up or something, no then he would think I'm trying too hard.

"Here we go." he said as he was coming back. Wow he is fast.

"Put your feet up and lay down side ways."  
"But where will you lay?"

He smiled. "Right here." He said as he adjusted himself behind me. He opened his legs so I could have more room. My back was at his chest, and my butt was in his…you know. (**A/N: *wink* *wink*) **my face was burning hot as I thought about our position.

He wrapped his hands around me "Your shaking, is it because you're scared, or because you're cold?"

"Both." I said as I held onto his hands. They were so ….manly. I mentally slapped myself again for even thinking of such a thing.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Are you scared of me?" he said as his arms tightened in response.

"No, should I be?"

"Yes." At his words I flinched a bit, but he held me even tighter.

"Why?"

"I'm…..no good."

"Yes you are, you saved me twice already."

He laid his head on top of mine. "If there is ever a time when you don't want me around anymore…just let me know." He said in pain.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not going to do that anytime soon." Even though I was barely getting to know him it hurt just thinking that I would never see him again.

"You say that now." He whispered almost like he didn't want me to hear it.

"Let's talk ….about… this….later….." I said as I was falling asleep.

He laughed a little. "Whatever you say."

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

And I fell asleep.

**Authors' POV**

Sasuke watched her sleep, breathing in and out, chest rising up and down. With every breath it was harder for him. But he fought temptation.

'It's burns.' Sakura said in her sleep.

"So …you're a sleep talker eh?" Sasuke was talking to himself, he found it funny.

'Stop please.'

Sasuke didn't make any comment on this, it sounded like she was having a nightmare.

'Please, please! It burns make it stop!"

What are you dreaming of Sakura? He thought.

'Sasuke!' she began to scream. His eyes widened, she was dreaming of him? But it was a nightmare.

'Sasuke! Please help me! make them stop, it burns, make them stop.' She began to sweat, she is really scared. What …is she dreaming-

"AAAhh!" she screamed as she woke up. She began to pant hysterically.

**Sakura's POV**

That was one of the worst nightmares I have ever had. I thought as I began to pant. I laid my head back down. I began to get snuggly in whatever I was laying on. It was…kinda comfortable.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

"AAhhh!" I screamed as I didn't know anyone was here.

"Calm down it's just me." Oh …it was Sasuke, that's right he stayed.

"Oh…. I'm sorry." I said waiting for my heart to start working again.

"You seem in pain." He laughed a bit. "Did I scare you that much?"

"I'm just not use to people staying at my house, so I forgot you were here, I thought you would have left." I said a little blush on my cheeks. I'm just glad it's dark, he should be able to see my red face like this.

"I told you I would stay."

"Right." I said laying back down on him. My breathing was still hard.

"You had a pretty bad nightmare didn't you?"

"H-how did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep." What?

I wanted to die. "R-really?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He is so warm hearted. How did I ever find a guy like him? How could such a handsome and nice guy still be single? Wait, he never told me he was single, what if he isn't?

"D-do…. Do you have a …" I couldn't say it!

"A what?" he asked.

"You know … a girl friend?"

He laughed. "What is this all of a sudden?"

"W-well … I mean thinking rationally I wouldn't want to get in any sort of trouble with your girl friend I mean if you had one. Which you know I'm not saying you can't get one because you can if you want to I mean I just want to know if you know-" My rambling was cut off by his figure. I always ramble when I'm nervous.

"I don't have a girl friend. Do you have a boy friend?"

"N-no … still single sadly." I said through his figure blushing madly, he cared. Again I thanked that it was so dark.

"That's good." Ah! He is glad I'm single! I screamed in my mind like a fan girl. I never thought this day would come.

"You should go back to sleep, you will need your rest right?"

I nodded and snuggled back into his arms.

Is this what they call love? If it is I can see why so many people look for it.

_He is still hiding so much from me, but I will figure it out sooner or later._

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up that morning feeling better than ever. I actually felt like I had energy today. I looked up to see Sasuke asleep. He looked so cute, and innocent. I wanted to reach out and touch his face.

I should go take a shower though. I felt kind of dirty.

I tried to stand up, but Sasuke's hands were holding me down. I looked back at him wondering if he was secretly awake. It seemed he was completely asleep. How could have such a tight hold on me when he is sleeping?

When I looked back at him he looked like he was in pain, his face was also sweating a bit. He clenched his mouth and his grip on me tightened. He looked like he was having a nightmare now.

"Sasuke." I called out his name and placed my hand on his face. "Sasuke, wake up." I said hoping he was able to hear me.

It seemed like he couldn't hear me. I placed my hand on his forehead. He was so cold! He didn't have a fever but there was something wrong with him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Wake up!" I said shaking him a little. I saw him open his eyes slowly. Too quick for me to even comprehend he pushed me to the other side of the couch and he was hovering over me. He had a killer face and I instantly became terrified.

"S-Sasuke….?" I said and my hand was still on his face. His eyes slowly became less wild.

"Sakura? …..I-I… I'm sorry." He said as he got off me. He began to walk to the door. I stood up and ran to him. His hand reached for the door and my hands reached for him.

"Stop!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't leave." I pleaded.

"Don't you want me to go?" he said in a hard tone.

"No, you just had a nightmare, it happens to me all the time. You don't have to leave because of that." I said as I held him tighter.

"Why do you want me to stay?" He was trying to find every excuse in the book but I wasn't going to let him.

"Because …. Well you saved me twice already and well I just wanted to show you my gratitude by making your breakfast or something." I said, my face turning a little red. I mean why did I care so much if a complete stranger left my house? Then something I, apparently, forgot about.

The pain that should have been there since the moment I got up finally shot up. All of it at once, I let out a cry of pain and closed my eyes. I fell to the floor and held my leg tightly against me.

I felt cold hands picking me up.

He sighed. "You sure are a handful aren't you?" Sasuke said as he laid me down on the couch. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with concern all over his face. It made me feel happy for some strange reason I didn't understand.

"I guess I can't leave you alone like this," he said sort of frustrated. "What would you like to eat?" he asked looking into my eyes, I swear I saw a hint of anger. Is he really that desperate to leave? Does he hate me that much? But he doesn't know me….. I don't know him.

I looked down and from the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"No, its fine," I said with a smile. "If you want to leave you should go, I don't want to be a burden. I won't do anything rash, and I'll wait until my wound is healed." I said with a completely fake smile he obviously fell for.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, I don't want him to hate me….

"I'll call a friend or something, don't worry about me." again, I said with a fake smile.

He nodded and walked to the door, all the while I was holding me tears in. I reached over to the phone so he could believe me.

"I'll lock the door for you." He said before leaving. I nodded and gave my thanks. I'm sure I won't see him again after this. I sighed.

I dialed one of the only persons I know I can trust.

"Hello?" his husky voice said, he obviously just woke up.

"Hey," I said trying to clear my voice.

"Oh, Sakura hello, is there something you need?" He was always kind to me.

"Umm… yea … you see it's a funny story." I said laughing nervously. After I explained everything, not including the part where Sasuke slept over at night, he agreed to pick me up.

"I'll be there in 15 min." he said.

"Thank you." I said before hanging up. I made sure to get up with my good leg. Just then I heard the door that leads out of here close.

Did Sasuke barely left? Was he really so worried about me that he had to stay and make sure I was telling the truth? I didn't take much of a notice to it. I just want to erase all my memories of him, it will be less troublesome for me.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Sakura, I'm coming in."

"Come on in." I said trying to get out of the couch, no luck.

"Wow, it's worse than I thought." He said when he looked at my feet.

Then suddenly! … my stomach began to growl. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before we both began to burst out laughing.

"I'll get you something to eat once I take you home. Come on." He said turning his back towards me and signaling me to jump on his back.

I felt a little childish, but it's the first time I felt like I had a father.

By the time we got home his wife welcomed me and told me to be more careful. The store hasn't opened yet so no one saw the owner of the shop bring in a weird looking girl in the little restaurant. I almost laughed at the thought of how the customers would react if they had seen.

Once they gave me something to eat I gave them my thanks and they put me to rest. I really wasn't sleepy, but it was true, I need to stop moving around so much. I took out my laptop and began to study where I left off in; I was obviously taking much higher classes than those provided in school.

After 6hours of studding decided to take a break, I fell asleep.

When I woke up I rubbed my eyes a little. Once my vision wasn't so blurry I realized the ceiling wasn't as far away as I thought it would be. I thought I was just hallucinating so I extended my arm to reach for the ceiling, and I felt it. My eyes opened in shocked.

I'm touching the ceiling!

I looked down and I was floating! More like levitating! Please let this be a dream. I began to freak out how do I get down?

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the couch and landing there. When I opened my eyes again I was falling. I finally hit the floor, hard.

"Ah!" my injured leg took a lot of damage. What was that?

"Sakura!," the manager came in. "Are you ok? We heard something fall."

"Yea…. Umm I'm sorry it looks like I fell from a dream or something. I'm fine." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Be more careful next time." He said lifting me back up to the couch.

"Yea, sorry." I said with a smile all the while my mind was trying to figure out just what happened.

Once he left I began to look frantically around the room. Is there some way I'm being pranked or something?

Maybe I was just having a dream and I did just roll over and happen to fall.

Yea…. Maybe.

I went back to sleep my brain was working too much.

I began to dream that I was somehow healing my injured leg with some kind of green glowing light. My eyes looked weird, my emerald eyes were the only thing that stayed the same, the rest of my eye became black. It wasn't me. I had markings all over my body, from my arms and legs to my neck, and some weird marks on my face. I had to say I looked pretty damn scary. My eyes had the coldest expression on them. All of a sudden the person who looked like me pressed down on my injured leg.

My eyes flew open and I instantly stood straight.

My breathing became hard for some reason, another weird dream? I've been having a lot of those lately. Then something hit me.

I removed the blanket that covered the rest of my body. My leg was covered in bandages, I slowly removed them.

My eyes widened in alarm.

M-my leg! It was healed, like nothing had happened! What… what is this? What's going on? This isn't a dream right?

I pinched myself, ow, nope definitely not a dream. I began to massage my leg to see if I felt any pain. Nothing. I stood up to see if I was able to walk around, and I was. I was able to move freely as if I had never had that incident.

What's going on? A crazy idea crossed my mind.

I grabbed the knife that was left on the counter and cut my figure slightly. I wrapped a bandage around it and went back to the couch.

Now I just have to focus on my figure.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I dreamed of the same green glowing light, the same eyes, the same marks, and the same cold expression.

I woke up again, and again I was panting.

I looked at my figure and removed the bandage.

OH MY GOSH!

It was healed I was freaking out. There is no way I am able to do this. I went to go look at my reflection.

I gasped at the sight.

My- my- my- …. My eyes! They … were like the one's from my dream. I saw the black slowly remove itself from the space that is supposed to be white.

The markings on my face were retreating to my back. I touched my face only to see my hands also had the same marks. I fell to my knees, how …how is this possible? I thought.

I can't tell anyone if I do …. If I do they might think I'm some kind of freak.

I tried to find out how to use this ability I have been given. As far as I know I have to go to sleep to heal myself …right?

**(A/N: the bolded letters are Sakura's other self.)**

**No, you can heal yourself while you're awake as well.** I heard someone say.

"Who's there!" I asked looking around.

**I'm right here silly, I am you. **

"What are you?"

**I am you other half.**

"What do you mean?"

**I am only here to serve you, you are my master.**

"Y-your ….master? Who am I?"

**You are Sakura, Sakura Haruno.**

"I know that much, but why did you chose me?"

**You are the sole survivor of the Haruno clan, your clan use to be the ruler of the supernatural.**

"Supernatural?"

**Yes; vampires, werewolves, pixies. Those kind of things. **

"What… what category do I fall in?"

**You fall in the Haruno clan. You are able to use magic and bend almost anything to your will, including supernatural, and I am your guardian. **

What?

**I need to begin teaching you your true skills. Please bear with me, and follow my instructions. **

I nodded.

_This is how it all began; the question is how will it end?_

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Leave your comments! Tell me what you think? Should I keep going? Or stop here?**

**Review, please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh the italicized words is Sakura talking to her inside person or however you want to explain that to yourself. **

**Oh and before we begin,** the other side of Sakura said, **I need to tell you this now, you don't need to talk out loud for me to hear you. Simply thinking it would be enough. I don't want people to think you're crazy. **

_Ok _She thought.

**Good now we will start from the basics, there are supernatural things out there, for example Vampires. They are very powerful clan who are very loyal to you. They will not harm you for any reason, even if you kill their loved one. **

_If this is true, then why am I living as a human, why do I have to hide? Why have you barely talked to me?_

**You see when you were 2 years old the other clan, the Yamanaka's, their leader back then was best friends with your mom but she was betrayed by her people, they attacked your clan without permission or warning. **

_So the Yamanaka's aren't bad right?_

**I can't answer that for you … now let's get back to training.**

A week later

It's been hectic lately, but now that think about it I haven't seen Sasuke in a while. I mean I know I don't technically know him and technically I've only met him twice, but still! I mean I let him in my house! He sleep in my house, he slept with me! ok that's not as bad as it sounds but the point is that for some reason I miss him.

"Stop! Thief!" I heard someone shout.

Then I saw a man with a mask running to my direction at full speed.

**What are you doing! Move!**

My inner….assistant, I guess, shouted to me.

_No! I'm not going to let this guy get away, this is what you've been training me for isn't it?_

**No! I've been training you to protect yourself not others!**

_Sorry, but that isn't the kind of person I am._

"Get out of the way shrimp!" The man said as he began to run even faster towards me.

I stood my ground and focused on what I learned.

Breath in, I said in my mind closing my eyes. And release! I thought and my eyes fluttered open, when I went into my Haruno mode my eyes would turn from green to yellow. That meant that I was able to use my abilities to my extent.

The man came to a stop in front of me as he saw my appearance change.

"What are you!" he asked frightened.

I smirked at the man, "Your worst nightmare." I said before I released my dragons to hold him still.

**What are you doing?** My assistant shouted at me. **Don't create a scene! You can't kill him in front of all these mortals!**

_I know, I wasn't planning on killing him. _

I pushed him to the floor and crossed his arms behind his back.

"What- What are you doing! Fine I give up! I give up! Just let me go! Please!" I liked the fact he was scared.

_I'll just erase his memories so he won't remember anything about me. _

**So you're not as stupid as you look. **She mocked. Well I'm guess it's a she.

I placed my hand over his eyes and whispered in his ear, "Desaparate." He quickly knocked out.

And of course the cops always came a second too late.

"Young miss, are you ok?" They asked as if I wasn't able to protect myself.

"Yea," I said getting up from the unconscious man, "Here you go." I said handing the purse back to the lady.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how important this thing is to me. Here," She said handing me a lot of money.

"Oh no I can't accept this." I said raising my hands defensively.

"It's the least I can do to repay you for what you did. That was really brave of you. You deserve it." She said opening my palm, placing the money in it, and closing it.

"Thank you again." She said before walking away.

"Well, we will take care of the rest here." The cops said grabbing the man. "Thank you for your work." They said before leaving.

**Mortals are so pitiful. **

_That reminded me, do you have a name? Are you a girl or boy? And are you watching every single thing I do all the time?_

**I do have a name, my name is Yuki, I am a female and I only watch what you want me to watch. If you ever feel like you need someone I appear, but I can also leave just as easily, whenever you are not in need of me I will leave and not know what you are doing. **

_I understand._

I walked into a flower shop.

"Hello is there anything you would like to purchase?" The counter lady asked.

"Do you have any red roses?" I asked.

"Yes, how many would you like?"

"A dozen"

"Would you like that wrapped?"

I nodded.

I paid her and left.

**What are they for? **Yuki asked.

_I need to go leave them for someone important to me._

I walked in the cemetery and looked for her name.

**Amu Haruno?** Yuki asked as she looked at the grace stone.

_My sister died 5 years ago; I didn't have the money or strength to keep her alive. _

**I am sorry for your loss.**

Was all she said, the remainder of the hour I was there it was quite. I began to talk to her grave.

"I still remember the time we had together, we didn't have money or any food, but we were happy… right?"

Even thought she didn't respond I knew she could hear me, where ever she is.

"I haven't smiled since the day you left me, but I was able to pay for your grave, it took every penny I had and even some I didn't. Life has been harder and harder without you to fight for. I wonder if you knew what was in our blood. I wonder if I would be happy if you were here with me."

A tear rolled itself down my cheek. I felt Yuki's hesitation, she obviously doesn't know what do to when I cry, or when I break down. A flood of tears began to unleash themselves into the world. I didn't try to fight them.

**Are you alright?** Yuki asked with concern in her voice.

I nodded.

"I'm sure she feels the same way as you." A familiar voice said from behind. I turned around to find Sasuke standing right behind me. How long has he been there? Did he hear all that?

"What are you doing here?" I asked as tears continued to fall.

"Do you not want me here?" He asked still staring into my eyes.

**Who is this guy?** Yuki began to get defensive. **There is a bad vibe coming from him. ** She said.

I didn't answer either one of them. Sasuke continued to look down to me.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated myself, something I don't do often.

"I have to protect you…." He said sounded as if it was his duty.

"Why?" I questioned.

**Sakura don't get too close to him! **Yuki kept warning me.

Before humanly possible he was at my side, but I wasn't going to let my guard down, my dagger was by his chest before he was by my side.

"So you finally began to talk to her." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

How does he know so much? Who is he?

_Yuki who is-_

Before I could even think it my dagger was in his hands and I was push against a tree.

He isn't human! Is he …. Is he like me? Is that why he was able to know where I was no matter where I was? And why he protected me and took me to my house when I was in danger? Is her really here to protect me?

"I will not hurt you Sakura."

I felt Yuki figure something out, but she kept quite.

**I think it's best if I leave you two alone to talk, you can summon me back whenever you want. **She said before leaving.

"How …do you know what I am?"

He smirked and leaned down. His face began to get closer and closer to mine and my breathing and heart beats began to speed up.

"I'm your-" Before he could say anything we were interrupted by what seems to be another inhuman.

"How cute, now why don't you two say your last farewell before I kill you." A tall man said.

I was about to realse my Haruno blood line but I was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"I'll take care of this scum." He said, but I still activated my eyes so I would be able to see what was going on. I was obviously not going to be able to see what was going on with my normal eyes that haven't even been trained.

Sasuke took out a Katana, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Try me." the other man said, and they both charged each other.

Sasuke was able to slit his throat before the other guy even had a chance to say anything.

He looked like he was dead to me, he turned to me "You know how to create fire already right?" he said as his crimson eyes looked into my yellow ones.

"Only a little."

"That's good enough." He nodded to the body in the bottom of us.

"Why do we have to burn him? He is already dead." Right when I finished the man stood back up.

This is impossible! He should be dead his throat is basically torn apart!

Sasuke shoved his katana in his heart and ripped his head off.

"Because they don't truly die until you burn them. Now if you don't mind…"

"O-Oh …right." I said concentrating. A spark began to light itself on his body. Sasuke smiled at me apparently amused.

"What?" I asked with attitude.

"Nothing… it's just normal humans would be going into shock right about now."

"Well in case you haven't notice I'm not normal, and I'm not a human."

"But you have been living among humans most of your life."

I decided to call Yuki back.

**That explains a lot.** She said when I explained everything to her.

"So … what are you Sasuke?" Even though I already had a pretty good idea.

He smirked, "I'm a vampire. To be more correctly, I'm your vampire." He said in a seductive voice and it made chills run down my spine.

"I'm going to be following you around everywhere now, Sakura."

What?

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Leave your comments! Tell me what you think!**

**Should I keep going or just stop here? And while you're here read some of my other stories that I'm also working on the same time as this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so someone had asked me this question and I just wanted to make sure to answer it like this just in case anyone else was wondering the same thing. **

"Um... I kind of have a question for you. If Sakura was an orphan since she was two, then then how is it that she has a home, an iPod, a laptop, food and water that makes it possible for her to take a shower?"

**You see she got a permit that would allow her to live on her own, but the government would pay for the school and the house. With that she just worked for the little extra things like and Ipod, food, laptop, etc. I would be happy to answer any other questions you might be confused with so review please! =D**

**Now let's get to the story! **

I began to pack my bags, it was midnight and I was tired. I tried to concentrate on my bags as Sasuke kept his gaze on me. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I had to turn off my heart beat… yes I was able to do that, I was thought that mostly because I'm going to be around a lot of vampires. And guess what? They can hear your heart beat, it gets embarrassing so I'd rather they didn't hear it.

"What!" I snapped.

He smirked at my reaction, apparently he found me funny. "Nothing." Was all he said. Great.

"You can leave now." I said annoyed.

"I wish I could." He said suddenly serious. For some reason the way he said it hit me more than I thought it would, more than it should.

"Then do it! I'm not forcing you to stay!" I shouted back trying not to show he got to me.

"Like I said I can't! Are you stupid too?" He said back. Who is this guy? He isn't the same as when I first meet him. "I am here on behalf of my clan; I will not let them down. Now hurry up and pack your things." He demanded.

I looked at him, dropped my stuff and left.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I turned around, looked him straight in the eye, and said. "Fuck you." And I slammed the door to the bathroom.

_He is such a bitch! He didn't act like this before! _I thought as tears of frustrations began to show their presence.

Get a hold of yourself! You will not cry! Especially not for some guy! I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

I heard a knock on the bathroom.

I didn't reply I didn't want to.

It was silent for a moment…. Then there was a faint noise. Almost like light footsteps walking away from the door, but I didn't get a response. This worried me. I activated my Haruno blood line and got the knife that was on the counter. I quietly opened the door to see if anyone was there. I saw two figures from standing in my living room.

**You have to get out of here!** Yuki hissed.

_How? They obviously aren't normal, or human for that matter, they will hear me if I open the door._ I said as I was mentally trying to figure out a plan.

_Didn't you tell me I can teleport?_

**Yes… but you can't at this stage! You aren't experienced enough! If something goes wrong you might die.**

_There is no other way!...wait… Where's Sasuke?_ I thought.

…**.. ** She didn't reply. My heart began to beat irrationally.

**Stop! Your heart beat! **Yuki shouted at me as I lost focus and my heart beat could be heard… by vampires.

I looked up at the moment and saw two pairs of crimson eyes focused on me.

_Shit!_ I thought, _fuck it! Seems like I have no other choice._ I said as I got the knife and used my unnaturally high speed to leave the restroom and go behind one of them. They turned around and they seemed shocked at first, but were able to control their face expression.

I send my feet flying toward them but they were able to dodge it.

Sasuke was by my side then, two on two.

No one relaxed their fighting pose. The two figures looked at me , more like analyzed my eyes. They stepped out into the light.

One of them had Spiky blond hair with blue eyes and what looked like whiskers, the other one had long brown silky hair and what looked like white-creamy eyes. Their crimson eyes seemed to disappear, as if they were no longer in their defensive position.

"Teme!" The blond one called out, perky and as if we were a bunk of normal people running into each other.

"What are you doing here dope?" Sasuke replied.

"Tsunade called us to go retrieve you." The other one spoke. "She said you were taking too long to convince her." They were talking about me, in front of me as if I wasn't even here!

"Well we were heading over right now, she is really slow at packing her things." He pointed at me.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, but they seemed to ignore me.

"Here I'll help her." The blond said walking over to my undergarments.

"Oh hoho… what is this?" He said holding up my red panties.

My vein seemed to pop out of my head. Faster than I thought possible I was at his side as I planted my fist in his face before I send him flying out the window.

"Don't touch my stuff!" I shouted and I could almost feel the steam coming out my ears. The other two boys stared at the broken window and back to me with shock all over their face.

"This … is …her?" The boy with long brown hair asked, a bit shocked.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said, great reply.

"Wasn't she supposed to have unnatural self-control?"

"Apparently not."

"Do you guys want to be next?" I threatened.

They stayed quite.

Once we had packed all my things we left, we were obviously traveling a lot faster then normal speed, but not to our full potential.

"We should rest." The one with long hair commented. Thank god! I was getting tired.

"Alright, Sakura would you like a fire?" Why is he nicer all of a sudden?

"Sure.." I said, he gathered wood and looked at me.

Right. They don't like fire. I still had my Haruno bloodline on, I looked at the wood and didn't even focus as much as I use to before a fire sprang to life. I guess I'm getting better at this.

I looked at the fire and memory's seem to be slowly creeping out. I can't even restrain them back, and I have never remembered these things.

"Ah!" I began to scream as the memory's were overpowering. My scream seemed to have scared the guys.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke yell as he ran to me. My eyes began to slowly close without my permission. I heard my name plenty of time, but not from the same person… or even the people that were near me.

"I can't get near her!" I heard the blond say.

"What is that?" the boy with long hair asked in shock.

When I opened my eyes it was morning and I seem to be moving.

I made my vision focused and I figured out that Sasuke was carrying me on his back. There seemed to be some kind of weird black righting all over me.

I screamed and jumped back. Before my head could hit the floor and give me some kind of concussion Sasuke caught me and turned me over so he took the impact instead of me.

It was so quick that I didn't even feel it. I stood still over his body and held on tight, even though the worst was already over.

"You ok?" He asked, and again he was being nice. What is with this guy anyway?

"Hey you two ok?" One of the others asked.

"Yea, just go on, we'll catch up with you two, Neji Naruto." So that was their name. I made sure to store that away for future reference.

I heard their footsteps leave.

"I'm sorry," I said a little sleepy. He seemed to take notice to that because he didn't ask any questions. He gently picked me back up and began to carry me away.

After a while of silence I decided to talk.

"What are these?" I asked pointing to the marks all over my body.

"It looks like it's your blood lines curse mark." He answered back like it was nothing new.

I didn't talk after that, after what seemed like forever we caught up with Neji and Naruto.

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon if we rest. Or we could be there tomorrow early in the morning if we continue all night." Naruto said analyzing our position.

"No we should rest… It's never good to waist too much energy, we will find a hotel." Neji answered back. Good, I thought. I need a shower.

Once we got to a hotel everyone eyes us. At first I thought it was because I had an unnaturally weird color hair…but then I thought about it. I looked at the guys and none of them were ugly. Actually they were far from ugly. To say they were handsome was an understatement. They are much more than that for some reason that made me angrier then I thought…well only about that snobby narcissist Sasuke.

"They only have two rooms left." Neji said.

"That fine we will separate into two and we will each have a bed." Naruto said.

"Well…. Both rooms only have one bed." He said and three pair of eyes looked at me and away.

"I call Sakura!" Naruto shouted, and that made me blush a little, the fact that someone wanted me was a new feeling to me.

"No." Neji said in a stern voice. "I know you to well to allow that to happen." Naruto scratched the back of his head innocently and laughed.

I wanted to sock him and send him flying again, but I couldn't in front of all these people. I bit my tongue to restrain myself.

"I'll keep an eye on him Sasuke, you should stay with Sakura and guarded her in case something happens."

"Hn." Was all he said. Are you freaken serious! I bit my tongue even harder now, Fuck my life right now! How did I get myself involve with these people?

"Sakura." I heard Sasuke calling me, I opened my eyes, as I had closed them to control my temper.

"What?" I asked looking at his amused expression.

"Nothing." Oh….. my…. Gosh!

I'm going to commit murder right now! I tried to restrain myself, but my hands were balled up into fists so tight that I lost circulation down there.

We each went inside each other's room, we were only down the hall from each bother just in case anything happened.

Once we closed the door I began to set blankets on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked hovering over me and staring at me with a confused expression.

"Umm … making my bed..?" I said a little confused, I mean it's not like he is going to give the bed to me.

He frowned at me as if I had just insulted him. "What?" I asked feeling a little guilty for some reason I did not know.

"Nothing… I just thought… you'd want the bed. I already made it for you."

I looked up and saw the bed perfectly made, as if he knew me all my life. it touched me that he cared, a little. But then I remembered, this guy is a jerk! There is probably some kind of catch like bugs or spiders I hated them both.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspicions.

He gave me an innocent poker face. "Nothing." He said raising his hands defensively.

I looked at him and believed him, "Thank you." I said with a sincere voice., and got up from the floor and got under the covers and snuggled on the sheets.

He was quiet… too quiet. I was about to ask him why he was so quiet, when I felt something slimy and… scaly. My eyes widened and my heartbeat began to beat erratically. He began to laugh at my expression.

"AAAAHhhh!" I screamed my heart out, he was lucky this room was sound-proof or else people would be barging in with the scream I was making.

It was worse than I had thought!

It wasn't bugs, or spiders. It was ….A SNAKE! I hate snakes more than anything else! Snakes make me feel like I can't breathe.

My hands flew to my heart and I scrabbled out of bed. I never had any good experiences with snakes. EVER.

Sasuke stopped laughing as he finally figured out that I was truly scared out of my mind.

"Hey… are you ok?" He asked a little worried.

I looked at him with horror eyes, but didn't say a thing because I couldn't catch my breath.

I began to start panting a the snake began slither closer and closer. Tears began to roll down my face like a river fall.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

Sasuke caught the snake before it came too close to me and threw it out the window.

"Sakura…."

*pant*

"Sakura."

*pant* *pant*

"Sakrua!"

*pant* *pant* *pant*

My breath didn't slow, it was like my lungs were giving up on me and I was forcing air in.

"Relax Sakura, relax please." He started saying, but I did not relax.

I was in a corner, trying to hold myself together.

He was by my side in a heartbeat, picked me up in his arms and took us to the bed. He cradled me and held me tight in his arms.

"Sshh… Shhh.." He began to chant, but my breathing did not slow.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know I'm sorry." He sounded in pain.

"S-S-S-Sasuke…" I stuttered majorly with a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He began to chant.

I laid my face on his chest, wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face on the crock of his neck. I began to breath in his sent and I slowly began to calm down, like he was my medicine.

I don't know what happened, but I slowly closed my eyes and the rest went black.

**Thank you all for reading! I'm so sorry that I took so long to take this out! . I have a lot on my plate right now and 2 other stories going on the same time… I think 3 haha. Well anyways I will try to update as much as I can. **

**Review! **

**Please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't wrote in SSSSOOOOO LLLLOOOONNNNNGGGGGG and I am sorry everyone. Well I'm trying to start my writing again, I had a MAJOYR writers block haha but I'm back and I hope you all enjoy the story **

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up and saw the sun shining and birds were chirping, everything seemed peaceful. 'How fake.' I thought. It seemed like I was in some fair-tale crap.

My eyes felt dry, I couldn't quiet remember what happened. I tried to get up but I was being held down by an iron-grip hold. Confused, I looked down and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully beside me. His arms were wrapped around me protectively. I wondered what had happened was he suppose to be a jerk to me?

Then I remembered what had happened last night and I instantly turned a bright red. How could I have let him see my cry like that? I felt so weak and pathetic.

I tried to get out of his hold again, and failed miserably.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard his voice and I looked down to find intense eyes on mine.

"I …. Need to use the restroom." I lied I just need to leave.

"You're a bad lair you know?" he said and I couldn't help but pout at him. "Go." He said and released me. I stood up immediately and rushed to the bathroom.

Once I got there I saw my reflection, wow it looked like I got hit by a hurricane. I tried to tame my hair a little by coming it.

I sighed, Sasuke has some serious issues, he is cold one day and then all caring the next, no one can understand him! I thought.

I got out to see Sasuke trying to figure out some instructions for cooking. "What are you doing?" I asked, one eye brow lifted, I thought vampires didn't eat human food.

"I'm trying to make you something to eat," He said not looking up at me. How sweet I thought, and just when I was about to thank him for what he was trying to do he finished what he was going to say. "I don't want you to die on me yet, or else I'll be in trouble." I could almost feel my vain popping out of my head.

"Bit me." I said and instantly regretted saying those words. Crap! I thought. Before I knew it he was behind me.

His mouth was so close to my neck that I could feel his cold breath on me. I tried not to shiver, I could feel the blush on my face slowly making itself known.

"Well, if you insist." He said baring his fangs.

_What do I do? Do I let him! Do I push him away! _Without knowing I called out my inner.

**Do whatever you think you should do.**

I closed my eyes and pushed him away.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

He looked at me confused "What way did you mean it then?" his face of pure innocence. There's no way he can be serious…right?

"It's a figure of speech; we don't really mean what we say."

Still confused, "You humans are weird." With that he went to the kitchen to go cook me something I suppose… unless he ate too…?

Out of my curiosity I followed him. "What are you going to do?"

"some scrambled eggs I suppose."

"Do … you … you know .. eat normal food?"

At that he began laughing like there was no tomorrow, but there was an edge to his laughter. "You humans really do tell yourselves anything to make your self's feel better." He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Yes, we eat normal food too. We can walk in the sun, we don't die with a stake through our hearts, and no we don't have a phobia of ions."

What? How could that be? Everything I ever knew about the supernatural was wrong? But- but- but!

Just great.

He saw my dumbfounded face and said. "Having a hard time swallowing all this?" and continued laughing at my expense. Of course.

I let it go, "I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I turned my back to him. "I'll be done before you finish." And with that I left.

I wanted to gather some more information about where I was going so I decided to call Yuki and talk to her.

_Yuki?_

**Yes Sakura?**

_I was wondering …. The place where Sasuke is taking me … where is it? What's it called?_

**He is taking you to The Sky Under The Sea, and it is literally the sky under the sea. **

_What? But- but- but! I can't swim!_

**You will be fine as long as you have Sasuke with you.**

_What kind of people are there?_

**Supernatural basically; you have your werewolves, pixies, vampires. You know the usual.**

_And why is he taking me there? Why now?_

**We would have left you there… in the human world for … the rest of your life… but things came up. There was people who said they have seen you there. So they planned an attack on your hometown. Within a week that entire city will be destroyed. No one will live.**

_Then I have to go back!_

**Why?**

_There are important people that don't need to die!_

**If you are talking about those people who took care of you since you were small and feed you then you don't need to worry.**

_Huh?_

**Sasuke already took care of it. He got them a new job far, far away from there and it does pay them A LOT more so they should be fine. Don't worry.**

Sasuke? He did this? Why? I thought he liked watching me suffer and was only helping me because he had to. This guy is a mystery aright.

Just then I remembered something. "To be more correct… I'm your vampire." Just then my face turn redder then a tomato.

**Are you alright? Do you have a fever? Your face is really red.**

_No I'm fine but I will get out of the shower now. Talk to you later, see you later Yuki._

**See you later.**

"Sasuke I'm out now." I called out.

"About time, get over here before your food gets cold." He shouted back.

There are nicer ways to say it you know. I sighed. I guess that Sasuke for you.

Once we were finished eating he got up from his chair.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said and left.

While he was taking his shower I decided it would be best if we got packing already. So I started packing our things for us, we should leave before we fall behind on our scheduling.

Alright all done. I thought we should take some waters and snacks for the road so I fixed us up some meals and put them safely in my bag I was carrying.

Just then I felt something. It was … a feeling of danger. I stood up and summoned my bloodline and my eyes glowed a bring yellow.

Who's here? Just then a knife was thrown to my head. I managed to dodge it with ease but then I saw someone's feet flying to my gut.

I quickly grabbed it and threw him against the wall.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

"We are the people that are going to kill you, so the rumors about you are true. You are alive." The man laughed.

Shit. I have nowhere to go just then they both charged at me I managed to get a hit on one of them but the other one got a hit on me. I was send flying to the wall.

Shit, I can't win. Just then Sasuke came and started fighting one of them. "We have to kill them!" He shouted to me, and I knew he was right. I couldn't have anyone knowing I was alive.

While he was fighting that one I took the opportunity to get the other one by surprise. I used my ability of a thousand men to hit him in his stomach and take his breath away, he was send flying to the wall.

"Sakura!" he called out to me, I turned and he threw a knife at my direction with incredible speed. From the side of my eye I saw the man Sasuke was fighting stare at me like I was about to die, did he think he was shooting it to kill me?

I caught the knife by the end of it and within a second I slit the other guys head off. I looked back at Sasuke and threw it to him with almost the same amount of speed and the guy he was holding stared at me with bewildered eyes that said "What are you?" he knew he was going to live. Before he knew it his head was rolling on the floor like the other one.

"Sakura burn them, I'll get our things we need to leave now." I nodded and lit them on fire. Sasuke was by my side and took my hand in his.

"We need to go out the window." He said as he pushed me on his back.

"Wait!" I said trying to get off of him.

"What's wrong?" he said confused.

"I'm…. I'm heavy." I said in embarrassment, it's not "Lady like" to be heavy, I never really cared…until now.

He began laughing at my statement but with an edge like all his other laughter's I've heard. "Don't worry I think I can handle your weight." And with that we flew out the window. He began to run on top of buildings. I instantly felt nervous, what if someone saw us?

Sasuke sensed my tension, "Hey Sakura?" He said as if starting a normal conversation.

"Yea?"

"Can you build an invisible wall around us?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. I'll try. I have never really done it before."

"It's fine if you can't." he said normally but I took as an 'if you're not strong enough then fine.'

I called Yuki. _Hey can you tell me how to build an invisible wall around us so they can't see us?_

**Sure. Concentrate and follow all my instructions.**

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I chanted something Yuki was saying and opened my eyes.

We flew through a glass building the one's that show the reflection of everything that crosses it and we couldn't see each other.

He looked back at me, "Are you sure it's your first time doing this?" I nodded and suddenly I felt light headed.

"I guess it is. You must be pretty tired, just relax for now you can sleep if you want." Ok he is seriously bipolar. Either way I nodded and leaned my head on his back and my grip on his neck tightened a bit.

When I woke up he was running through tree's now instead of buildings.

"I see your finally up." He said without turning back to look at me. I didn't want to remove my head from his back shoulder but I had to.

"Yea." I said sleepily. "Where are we?"

"We are in the forest right before it." It was getting dark. "We'll camp here for tonight." He said and landed on the floor, I got off him as soon as he did.

"Do you think you could manage to build another barrier around us?"

I nodded and tried to concentrate again, it should be the same I just have to concentrate on making it bigger.

One's the barrier was up he relaxed, he really doesn't let his guard down.

"U-um are you hungry?" I thought after all that running he should have worked up an appetite.

"Don't tell me you want me to drink your blood? You tease me too much." He said with a laugh that didn't sound like a laugh at all. Wow he really is tired.

But at what he said I blushed a little, and he noticed he stayed staring at my face for a while, as if he was trying to understand something.

"No… I made us some snacks in case someone got hungry."

"Yea I would like some food."

With that I looked in my bag and got out some food for him. I walked over to him and gave it to him. His fingers lightly brushed with mine for a moment and a current of electricity rushed through my whole body. What was that? I said. But I removed my hand making sure I didn't hurt his feeling in the process.

"I'll start a fire." I said and turned so he wouldn't see my face. Did he feel it? The I heard him eating his food and I knew he didn't. I sighed.

"Thank you." He said suddenly it startled me.

"Y-your welcome." I stammered … again! Gosh he is going to think I'm mentally retarded or something.

Then I heard him laugh, the same hard edge laugh he always laughs.

"You should get some rest." I said. He nodded and lay down.

After all it is my turn to protect you, I thought. And by tomorrow we should be in The Sky Under The Sea.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry again it took me so long to post a new one .**

**Comment! Please and thanks you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone well I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far **** well here is the new chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke.." I said poking him a little. When he didn't respond I tried calling his name again. "Sasuke, hey Sasuke." Damn! He is such a heavy sleeper for a vampire!

"SASUKE!" I screamed in his ear. That did it.

"What? What's going on? Who's here?" He got into battle ready possession, I couldn't help but laugh. I broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? Why would you scare me like that?" I think he's angry, so I stopped laughing with some effort.

I thought it would be no use in lying to him so I just told him the truth. "I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself you looked so adorable right now." That's when I realized what I had just said, crap, he is going to take this the wrong way. I felt my face get hot again. I tried to look away so I wouldn't look even more like an idiot by gazing at his beautiful black eyes.

But it was too late; I was already a prisoner to his captivating stare. I couldn't look away anymore. He began to walk closer and closer to me, why couldn't I move? Was this a vampire thing? Or a hormonal teenager things? Before I knew it he was only inches away from me, his face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my skin, his scent was a drug to me, it was so addicting that I couldn't help but take in his scent as much as I could. I stepped back a bit so I wouldn't do something I knew I'd regret later. He took another step closer too and I kept going back, then I fell on my butt, it seems I tripped over a rock.

"Ow." I said, the fall released Sasuke's hold on me. That hurt! I began to rub my bottom because it hurt! Then I heard Sasuke chuckling. I looked up to see his face radiating from something. Then I realized that he was laughing at me! But he looked so happy, like happy happy, not that happy edgy thing he always looked like.

Then I thought, wait why am I happy about this? He is laughing at me!

I got up dusted myself off and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he said still chuckling.

"If you don't want to take me to The Sky Under The Sea then I will find it on my own." I said walking away angrily.

"You're going the wrong way." He said walking behind me. I turned on my heel and began walking the other way without saying a word to him.

Three things happened simultaneously; Sasuke grabbed my wrist, he turned me to face him, and backed me up into a tree.

"So you're allowed to get mad but I'm not?" he said with amusement still in his eyes.

"That's right." I said blushing and looking away.

He placed his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him, "And why is that?" He said. I couldn't answer him. I wanted to say 'because I said so.' But I don't want to sound childish either.

"Fine…I'm sorry." I said giving in, I didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

He laughed again, but it didn't sound like he was laughing at me, so I looked at him. Bad mistake. I was, yet again, caught by his gaze. He redirected his question again.

"Can I ask you something?" He said looking straight into my eyes, I couldn't help but nod.

"Why is it that you can't seem to look away from my eyes when you see them?" at first I thought he was just teasing me, but he was 100% serious. I didn't want to answer but I couldn't look away I was trapped.

"Are you going to answer the question?" crap.

"I … I don't know."

"You don't know why you can't look away or you don't know if you're going to answer the question?"

"I don't know if I should answer the question."

"Why?" why was he so serious about this?

"I don't know how you will react."

"Try me."

"I can't look away because," should I tell him the truth? Oh well, might as well. "because your eyes are beautiful." I said and saw his eyes widen in shock, as if that was the last response he thought he would get. "Even though they are darker than black, they seem to have something in them. Whenever I see your eyes I can't help but stare in them and get lost all together." What the hell was I saying! And why couldn't I stop myself?

His face was still in shock, I raised my hand up this his face, "The only word that comes in my mind when I see your eyes is 'beautiful'." My thumb was tracing the outside of his eyes, and I couldn't stop my actions. "I still don't understand why… why I can't seem to look away from your eyes, but that's the truthful answer I can give you." I felt like my heart was beating against my chest in a painful way, yet it was a very welcoming feeling.

That's when I thought it would be a good idea to remove my hand from his face. I let my hand drop back to my side and tried to look away, and yet again, I couldn't look away.

There was a pregnant silence between us, but in a strange way it was sort of a welcoming silence. That's when he released me from his hold he had me in.

"We should get going we don't want to be late. We still have a lot to do there once we arrive." With that he crouched in front of me and waited for me to get on. Ok now it was awkward. I sort of didn't want to get on because it was so weird right now. Why couldn't I just say something else like "why not?" but no I had to just tell him everything.

After 10minutes we arrived to our destination. "Ok we are here." He said letting me down.

"And um how do we get there…?" he looked at me as if I was missing something completely obvious. "Please don't tell me we have to swim." I said with a pleading face. He looked at me confused, "Yes, what's wrong with swimming?" he asked, and I had to look away from his eyes so I wouldn't blurt out the truth again. "I just don't like it that's all." He didn't really want to ask any further questions because of the situation that had happened a couple of minutes ago.

"Ok, then I guess I'll just have to," he said before he swept me off my feet, literally, and was carrying me bridal style. "carry you there." He gave me both of the bags we were carrying and set them on my stomach. I was trying to concentrate on the water so I wouldn't have to look at him. From the corner of my eye I saw his figure coming closer to me it forced me to look at him. My eyes widened in shock, his face was coming closer and closer to me and his eyes were looking straight to my face as if trying to see what kind of expression I would make. My face got instantly hot.

"W-What are you doing?" I said moving my head away from his. My heart was beating frantically against my ribs.

"Well unlike me you can't really hold your breath for as long as you want. You're going to need air or else you'll die. I'm going to provide you air while we are down there. I'm going to transfer the air through," He looked at me as if he was wondering what I would think at the last part he was about to say. "My mouth." He finished and I felt my face burning up like a tomato.

"I… I can't do that." I tried to say defensively." He looked at me with a weird expression, he titled his head to the side and asked, "Why?" That did it that was WAY TOO adorable!

"Because I haven't had my first kiss yet." I looked away embarrassed, I mean who has heard of a girl my age not having her first kiss yet?

"Well," He said trying to reason with me. "If it's like CPR then it won't really be considered a first kiss right?" It seemed he too was uncomfortable with this subject and was trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Look I'll tell you what, you try to hold your breath for as long as you can, and if you run out of breath before we get there then I will give you air if not we don't have to worry about it ok?" I liked the fact that he was actually thinking about my opinion for once, unlike that snake incident, I didn't even want to think about it, but it seemed he was really attached to snakes for some weird reason.

I nodded my head that was the best compromise I was going to get.

He made his way to the water and I held as much breath as I could and tightened of my grip on our bags. He began to swim deep down the water, I looked around and saw so many beautiful fishes, and some really creepy looking ones too, at those I pulled myself tighter to Sasuke, he looked at me and smirked at my reaction. Look at him trying to act all manly, I thought. But then I smiled with him and thought, He is really cute.

I thought this was a fairy-tale, how did my life change so much? I went from being this completely hated person in the human world to being a princess? Then I wondered why they call the place we are going to the sky under the sea. I looked back at Sasuke's face, and wondered why I was so suddenly attached to him? Then I began to feel pain in my chest, at first I didn't know what it was, I mean I completely forgot that I can't breath underwater.

Holy crap I can't breathe underwater! I'm running out of breath!

Sasuke felt my distress and looked down to me to check what was wrong I guess that's when he saw my face turning purple blue, he quickly placed his hand on the back of my head and lifted me up to his mouth. I didn't really want to complain I was dying over here! He placed his lips to mine and my while body went on alert, my eyes widen so much I thought they were going to pop out of my eyes sockets! Sasuke was looking directly into my eyes, I wondered if his body felt the same as mine, I saw him trying to hide something about his feature, I didn't know what but I saw his eyes soften against his will. My eyes slowly began to close and I opened my mouth to let the air that I so desperately needed enter my body.

When I felt his breath enter my mouth it send shivers all over my body and I felt like I needed more, but I had to control this urge I wanted so much, and again I wondered if he was feeling the same thing. I pulled myself closer to him and I think he thought that I needed more air or something because he began to give me more and more of his air. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to go to the world that would question why I'm enjoying this so much. I just knew that I was and I didn't care. But all too soon he pulled away I tried to make my expression stoic but it didn't come out like that. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes that once looked soft back to his cold hard ones. He continued to swim again once I had recovered enough breath to not die on him.

What the hell was that? Great now I'm really screwed I thought that it was awkward back then now it's going to be extremely awkward! I laid my head against his chest because for some reason it felt like he took away my entire will to stay away from him, and all I wanted right now was to be close to him, I didn't want him to let me go. What's going on with me?

I saw him stop in front of some weird looking statues that kind of seemed like gardens, I looked at him and he bit his figure, he began to bleed. Vampires could bleed? I guess all that blood they drink has to come out somewhere. He placed his blood in the middle of the statues which had a rose figure to it.

Then it was like a whole new universe appeared in front of us! You could LITERALLY see a Sky there, I guess that's why they called it The Sky Under The Sea. He swam inside it and once we were in I turned around to see the weird door that opened for us close and disappear as if it wasn't there. 'What the hell!' Was the first thing that came to my mind.

Then it came to my attention that we were floating…? I looked down and saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It was a completely different world over here! Then we began to fall, not good.

I began to scream my lungs out at first. I felt Sasuke's hold tighten around me. I wrapped one of my hands around his neck to bring me closer to him and the other one held our bags for dear life.

After a couple of seconds of falling it didn't hurt as much but I didn't want to let go of Sasuke, hey at least I stopped screaming in his ear. Once we landed on the floor I opened my eyes.

Sasuke placed me down gently, "thanks." I whispered.

He didn't even look at me all I got from him was "Hn." Seriously! What's up with him and that 'hn' of his! Whatever I let it go.

I knew that this was going to be awkward now, I wonder if he hates me… why should I care if he hates me or not? I mean.. I don't really know a lot about this guy anyways.

"Come on the village is just ahead, we should get there before paparazzi gets to us.." He said while he turned around and smirked at me. I smiled back, at least I know he doesn't hate me.

Wait. "There is paparazzi here?" I asked almost amused.

"Yes, we are just like the human world… you know except for the extra abilities and all." He said still smirking.

"Alright then, let's get going then." I said smiling.

He whistled a weird yet musical whistle and I saw a huge shadow hover over us. I looked up and ran into Sasuke's arm. He chuckled an edgy chuckle like he always does. I looked up to see why he wasn't scared. Then the dragon that was hovering over us landed right next to Sasuke.

"He is my dragon, don't be scared." He tilted his head and Sasuke patted it afectionaly.

"D-Don't be scared? Wait your dragon?" What did I get myself into?

"Yes, his name is Hebi, now pat him, he won't bite." I slowly reached my hand out and he tilted his head in the most adorable way, I patted him and he let out the cutest sound I've ever heard! That send me over board. I ran and hugged his head with love, "Aw! You're just so adorable! Yes you are!" I began to spoil it with my worlds.

I heard Sasuke laugh behind us, and I turned around to look at him with shock, I've never heard him laugh before! I only heard him chuckle!

"I thought you were scared of him.." He said.

"Well," I said trying to explain, I looked back to Hebi "He is just so adorable! Yes you are! Yes you are!" I said again spoiling him once more.

"Well come on, we should get going." He said extending his arm to me and I took it willingly.

"Hold on tight." He said as we got on, no need to ask me twice. I thought as I wrapped my hands around his waist and placed my chin on his shoulder, our faces were so close but I didn't care anymore, I didn't want to fight to urge to be near him right now.

Then we were off, flying in this beautiful world. It really felt like home. I smiled, I finally found the place I belonged in..

I tightened my grip on Sasuke's shirt that I was holding on to and leaned my head near Sasuke's, in response I felt Sasuke's head lightly lean towards mine too, I smiled again and thought "I never want to leave."

Soon we will be with everyone else like us; I couldn't wait to meet them.

Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I like this story I actually think it might be one of my better story's haha well anyways tell me what you tink!

Review!

Remember the more reviews I get the fast I will update this story!

Thanks!

Have a great rest of the day! Bye!

:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't wait until we landed, this world seemed so peaceful. Back on earth our waters were polluted, we had contaminated areas because of businesses, and no one seemed to care. Here the water looked so clean so clear. People were out cleaning; I couldn't help but fall in love with this place.

I didn't notice I was so close to Sasuke until I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye, he was wearing some dark shaded glasses. I had to admit he looked great in them.

"You seem to be fascinated by this place." He said with a smirk. I nodded. "Well we are almost there."

"That was fast."I said before I realized how fast Hebi was. "You're a fast dragon aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" I said in the cute-lovey-dovey voice. I received a cute little agreement form him when he held his head up high and made a loving noise. Sasuke, yet again laughed at us. "You baby him too much."

Hebi then snorted in return as if saying "She doesn't baby me enough."

We arrived and it was better than I expected.

By the time we landed we actually had paparazzi around us..

'Why have you decided to return after all these years?"

"Do you plan on changing things around here?"

"Is it true that you will kill anyone in your way."

"Why don't you have kids?"

"When are you getting married?"

"Do you love anyone?"

"Why aren't you answering the questions?"

Wow. Now I see why celebrities hate these people.

"She had no comment now leave before you make me angry!" Sasuke said in a voice I didn't recognize. I looked up to see his expression and it was … different. I've never seen his face this stoic before.. He is a completely different person from the Sasuke a while ago.

Does he hide his true self from these people?

Before I knew it Sasuke was dragging me across the line of people while everyone else were taking pictures of us, Ugh! I hate taking pictures! I feel so uncomfortable.

Then I heard cracks, and things breaking. They were coming from every direction, I looked around to see the cameras from everyone breaking into a million pieces on their hands.

Did I do that? I felt Sasuke beginning to walk faster. Soon we arrived at the castle. It was huge and beautiful. That's when I realized it was starting to get dark, the sun was about to go down. I released Sasuke's hold on me, he turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are we going to do anything important right now?"

"No…. why?" He seemed confused by my question I really didn't want to answer his question though, instead I just answered it with another question.

"Ok, so do I have my own room here?"

"Yes…" He answered still confused.

"Will there be someone to show me to my room?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I will see you later." I said quickly with a smile. "Bye." I waved before using a technique I thought I would never use. I turned around and wind began to visibly dance around me and I disappeared before I let him say anything.

Once I was away from Sasuke I ran to the highest tree I could see. Once I got on it I climbed up to the highest point and sat on the branch, and stared at the sunset that was beginning to reveal itself to me. I felt my body relax and my defenses fall. I could always think better when I saw a sunset, it put my mind into motion for some reason.

I found it kind of funny how I always thought of sunsets when I was trying to concentrate. I let out a small laugh because it was funny to me.

"What's so funny?" I heard someone ask. I had no idea who was there, I guess because I let myself completely venerable. Before I could register what I was thinking I released my bloodline and awakened my sword.

_Sing Ivy! _ I thought as the rose shaped ring I had turned into my sword. I remember Yuki told me to summon her whenever I was in danger. Ivy had a rose at the end of it where I held it at.

I pointed my word defensively at the stranger's neck. That's when our eyes met.

"S-Sasuke!" I asked angry and sorry at the same time. I removed my sword from his neck.

"A little jumpy are we?" He asked still looking at me without any shock what-so-ever. He was leaning against the tree as if he had been there the whole time. How did he even find me? I thought I lost him.

"That's good; you should never let your guard down, even though you did a while ago." He said still looking at me, I refused to meet his eyes because then I would be trapped in his hold, like I have been for too many times.

"Why did you come here? And at night are you crazy?" I began to hear anger and concern in his voice. "You have no idea how dangerous that is here."

"I'm sorry." I said guilty. I heard him sighed and I looked up to him to see him looking at the sunset.

"Why did you come here?" He asked again, his voice almost sounded …hopeful? Almost as if he wasn't asking me.

"Because I love sunsets, I try to watch as many as possible. I remember when I was small I would always see the sunsets with someone very important to me. I don't remember who that person was because I vaguely remember those days. Maybe it was my parents or something. But I have always loved the sunsets." I said revealing to him something I don't even understand myself.

"I see." Was all he said. The rest of the time we just sat there watching the sunset fall together. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything like that it was actually a good kind of silence. We were both at peace, but once the sun fell and let the moon go up we both sighed at the same time.

"We should get back." He said. I agreed. We both jumped down from the tree and began to walk back to the castle.

"So do you have any family?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yea… my mother and father are glad I'm back. I also have an older brother." I could hear the happiness and love for them when he talked about them.

"What are they like?" I asked now curious.

"My father is kind of harsh on people, but he only has the best intention for you. He is kind of like the tough love kind of guy. My mother is gentle, too gentle if you ask me. She cares for everyone. She tries to help anything in need. She always baby's me. And my older brother is overprotective at times. He has always been known for his great leadership. He is also very strong, he takes good care of me and takes my pain away." When he said that I almost felt like he was directing it towards me. Was I someone who caused him pain? "They are very important people to me. They've always wanted what was best for me." He laughed a genuine laugh when he thought of it.

"Are you and your family rich?" I asked curious because he looked like he would be. That would be just great! I mean he is already perfect in every way, all he needs to be is rich!

"Actually yea we are, I suppose." Of course. He might as well be a prince since he is so perfect! I thought bitterly. I think every girl here is after him, those sluts.

What is this? Am I jealous or something? No that can't be right, it's just that I am concerned for him because I've come to grow on him as a friend. More like he has grown on me.

"what's on your mind?" He asked sensing I was talking to myself for a little too long.

"N-Nothing!" I tried to say, acting a little too defensively.

"Do you really believe I would believe that?" Before I could answer he pinned me to a tree, again. I'm guessing he remembered how well it worked last time. So I quickly looked down so I could lie to him. But he wasn't haven't that.

"Sakura look at me." He said and when I didn't answer or didn't follow his instructions.

He placed his thumb and index figure on my chin, his touch send heat to my face. He lifted my face so there was no way of avoiding his eyes.

"What's on your mind?" He tried again, his eyes looked soft.

Again I was at his whim. "I was just thinking that you could be a prince or something." I said feeling extremely stupid and I began to blush like crazy. "You seem too perfect, like you came straight out a fairytale or something." I said trying to defend myself, but it sounded more like I was becoming a fan girl or something.

At this he laughed, I looked at him with a confuse stare.

"I seem to laugh a lot around you, don't tell anything." He said still laughing and I became even more confused. "I'll explain later, but you will find out why I'm laughing soon enough." He said and I decided I really didn't want to know.

"Let's go." He said as he we started walking back.

Once we were at the front of the gate he turned to look at me. "Ok this is how you have to open the door, watch carefully." He said as he turned back to face the door and stretched out his hand. His hand began to glow, he touched the door and it opened.

He turned back around with a smirk. "Only bloodlines like us can open the door, if your not someone has to open the door for you. You just have to concentrate on opening the door. K?"

I nodded. Then a couple of people came to greet us.

"Hello, I am Sasuke's mother." A beautiful women with dark straight hair told me stretching her hand out towards me. I numbly took her hand in mine and shacked it. She was gorgeous.

"I am Sasuke's father a good-looking man that looked incredibly strong said as he too shook my hand.

"And I am Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. It's nice to see you again." Again? I guess he must have seen me fly in with Sasuke or something.

Wow, his family is amazingly beautiful. They should be models.

"U-Um it's nice to meet all of you, I am Sakura Haruno." Now that I thought about it Haruno was ACTUALLY my last name, so does that mean they knew my family? Then I remembered something.

"By any chance do you know if …." I wasn't sure I should ask but I already started, I looked down to not meet their gaze. "Do you know if my parents are alive?" I asked a bit hopeful.

"We are sorry," my heart sank, but I couldn't show weakness. "but they've been dead for a while now."

But- "Then… who were the people who came to the other world and claimed they were my birth parents?" I asked hoping it could be them.

Sasuke's mother shook her head in shame. "They were people who were after you. They weren't your real parents."

"Oh.." was all I could say in this situation. I felt Sasuke tense next to me. From the corner of my eye I saw him and Itachi staring at each other as if they were having a conversation. Not meaning to be rude I didn't look at them. Instead I kept my eyes on Sasuke's mom. Then I saw Sasuke's dad look at them as if he too joined their conversation.

"Well I should go freshen up," I said trying to pretend I didn't feel the weird tension in the room. "I'll be leaving now." I said with a smile before I started walking away.

"Sasuke why don't you show Sakura where her room is so she can freshen up." Sasuke's mom said to Sasuke.

"N-No it's ok." I said raising my hands in defense. "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother, right Sasuke?" She was so kind.

"Yea, come on." He said but didn't look at me as he was still having his wordless conversation with his older brother.

As soon as their eyes broke apart Itachi talked. "I guess I will see you around Sakura." He said before disappearing, I just followed Sasuke silently, but I could see something was troubling him.

Once we were in my room Sasuke showed me where the bathroom was in the room. "Sakura?" He said.

"Yea?"

"Do you think you can go to sleep a little later today?"

"Yea…. Why?" It looked like he really wanted me to stay up.

"There are going to be some people coming over today… to meet you." He said it as if it was a bad thing. "They are not enemies." He quickly added to reassure me.

"They are actually good friends of mine, I think you'll get along good with them."

"Oh.. ok sure. Um should I put make up on or something?" I asked feeling a little self conscious, if his friends were as gorgeous as his family I was going to have a hard time getting any self confidence.

At my response he began to laugh that sweet, loving, real laugh I loved to hear. He shook his head almost amusingly. "You don't need any." He whispered so low I was wondering if I was suppose to hear it. "No, you don't need to put any on."

I nodded a bit confused He didn't even make a move or a hint that he was about to leave., and I began to wonder if he was going to wait for me to finish taking a shower or something.

Once I was inside the shower I called Yuki once again.

**Yes Sakura?**

_I was wondering if every family had different abilities depending on their family's bloodline._

**Yes they do, of course some members of the family do not receive the blood line at all, even if they are part of the family by blood.**

_So… what is Sasuke's blood like do?_

**Beginning to get curious are we? **She said laughing a bit. I thought the sound was like music.

**Well their blood line involves being able to copy any other ability from anyone as long as that person does not have a powerful bloodline, so the ability to do magic without your bloodline, they can easily copy that without trying. They can also go inside your mind and read what you are thinking. **

_He knows what I'm thinking! _

**Yes, so he can know when you are lying. Unless you have your bloodline on when he has his then they protect you from allowing him to enter your mind.**

_Ah, I see I see. _I said, understanding. There was a lot I needed to learn.

I decided I have lasted long enough in the bathroom.

_Well I will talk to you later. Bye._

**Good bye Sakura.**

So the only time I have to use my bloodline so he won't read my mind is when his eyes are red? I thought as I quickly changed and got out, still drying my hair with a towel.

When I came out I saw Sasuke looking at me with curious eyes.

"Did you wait out here the whole time?" I asked a bit confused.

He nodded, but still had that same look in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked trying to get a full answer out of him, but whatever he was thinking he quickly pushed it to the back of his head because he avoided my question.

"You ready? The guests are all here waiting for you." Huh!

"I-I'm sorry." I said as I quickly put on some deodorant and began running downstairs.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed my wrist to stop me from running in the room like a mad woman. "Relax, you're not in trouble." He said with a little laugh.

We were outside of the room, I put my hand on the knob and turned it, just then I felt everyone staring at the door even though I wasn't in the room yet. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if I took it out a little late! any ways review please! **

**Remember the more reviews the faster I will upload this story! Thanks :D hope you all have a great rest of the day **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Glad you all enjoyed! Here is the next chapter! Remember to review!**

**Sakura's POV**

When we entered the room all eyes were on me. There was a hand full of people but not as much as I thought there would be, which was good.

"Um.. hello everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno.." I said with a smile, hoping it would relieve some of the tension in the room.

They all stood and walked over to me. They had stoic expressions. They were so serious. So what they did obviously surprised me.

The blond beautiful one pounced on me, she wrapped her arms around me tight I thought she was going to chock me at first.

"Sakura! It fits you perfectly! I am Ino Yamanaka!" She said still holding on to me. "I could tell we are going to be best friends!" Everyone seemed to freeze, except Ino, at her actions and they waited for my reaction. I was a little shocked at first but then I began to laugh and hugged her back.

"You sure have a lot of energy." I said with a smile. Everyone else in the room seemed to relax with my comment, and then Ino released me.

"I am Neji Hyuga." A man with white eyes, long brown hair, and pale white skin said while extending his hand to firmly shake mine. "Nice to meet you." I said back.

"I am Naruto Uzamaki!" A blond, blue eyed, and energetic man said.

"Tenten," A browned eyes women with chocolate brown eyes to match said in acknowledgement.

"Shikamaru."

"Temari."

"Sai."

"Hinata."

"It's really nice to meet you all, but as you can all see," I said pointing at my flaws. "I am not really the kind of person to be high and mighty."

"It's fine, we actually like it better that way. I don't I would have been able to put up with you if you were stuck up." Tenten said, she did look like the tomboy one.

"Sakura," Sasuke said my name and I turned to him. "Yes?"

"They will be staying the night with you."

My eyes widened with excitement. "You mean like a sleepover?" I said trying to hide my enthusiasm.

"Yea." He said with a smirk, as if he was trying to suppress a laughter, this made me suspicious.

"What's the catch?" I asked accusingly, this made him laugh, not one of his hard, edgy laughs but a free one. The one that was slowly making me fall for him. The entire room seemed to go quiet. From the corner of my eyes I saw everyone staring at us, eyes wide, jaws dropped and all. For a moment it felt like everyone saw a miracle or something. Their expressions as if the end of the world was coming.

They noticed my tension and everyone pretended to occupy themselves, but I still felt their mood as if they couldn't believe their eyes. And I still didn't understand why.

"We are going to join your sleepover as well." He finally said. Is that why they all became tense? No it couldn't be.

Wait… "By we you mean.."

"Yes, us guys, including me." He said as he walked away, the rest of the boys following him with their bags I didn't see earlier.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ino shouted as she also followed the rest of the guys upstairs. I shouldn't matter I thought as long as it was a sleepover.

Once we were all in the room everyone tried to get comfortable.

I saw Tenten and Neji putting their beds together they were practically one bed. Then Ino and Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, and even Naruto and Hinata.

"Um," I said awkwardly and they all turned their attention to me. "Are all of you dating?" I asked ;looking at the way they were all together.

"Yes" Ino said happily. "All of us are a couple. I think the only two single people here is you and Sasuke." She pointed out, I tried to brush the thought of knowing I would blush. "Which reminds me," She said and all the girls shared an evil mischievous look on their face. They all got up and dragged my bed right next to Sasuke's.

"We didn't want you to be c alone or anything." Temari said with a look of innocence on her face. "Sasuke will protect you." Tenten urged. "Because we are going to share scary stories today." Hinata finished.

I didn't argue that way no one can see through my acting. "Sure I guess, I said snuggling into my covers. Sasuke soon joined me under the cover and my heart began to accelerate at an embarrassing pace.

They all got into the covers and began with their "scary story" telling. I won't be scared.

By the time that Naruto was about to finish his story I didn't even have an inch of space between me and Sasuke, my hands were clinging on to him and the covers were over my mouth.

"And she was never heard from again." Naruto finished. I had my arms tight around Sasuke's Neck while his were rested lightly on my waist. I felt the blood rushing to my face when the thought registered to my mind.. I'm guessing Sasuke noticed my sudden tension and tried to release me, but as soon as I felt his hands removing themselves from my body I instantly felt cold. So I did the only thing a women in my position could., I wrapped my hands around him even tighter than before, without looking into his eyes I knew he could understand. He places his hands back on my waists and held me a little tighter than before.

I tried to slowly scoot closer to Sasuke then I was before.

"So yea… time to cuddle with the one you love!" Ino shouted, and pulled the covers over her and Sai's bodies. I didn't even want to know what they were doing.

Everyone else began to go under their cover and I was about to get up and turn of f the lights when Sasuke stopped me.

"It's fine.," He said. "I'll get the lights." He released me and got up to turn out the lights. I hated it because now he let me go and it would be weird to try to get close to him again.

The lights went off and I laid back on the bed, I felt Sasuke's body getting inside the covers with me and there was a weird space between us.

Maybe I should give him a hint so he could know I want him to hold me. but before I could make any moves at all he began to get closer to me. I couldn't really see his face expression because it was so dark in there.

But once I felt his arms wrap themselves around me I didn't need to see his face. I squirmed closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist,, and again I felt the blood boil in my cheeks.

He laughed, I'm guessing at my reaction, and then we heard Naruto talk. "Why are you so happy over there Sasuke? What are you two doing? Naughty, naughty Sasuke-"

He was cut off, by Ino's shoe, I'm guessing because I heard Ino say "Shut up! Let them have their privacy!" She said before going back under her covers.

I smiled and blushed more, when I looked up to take a peek at Sasuke I saw the faintest smile appear on his lips. I couldn't help but think that this dream was too good, too real to actually be happening to me.

Whatever this was, I didn't want to wake up this was how I wanted to stay forever. If I would wake up dead tomorrow that would be fine, as long as it was by his hands.

When morning came I felt like I was empty. I began to feel for some warmth, for Sasuke's warmth, but I could not find it. My eyes were still closed but my hands were wandering. When I couldn't find his body I slowly opened my eyes to find that he wasn't there at all. I slowly lifted my body off the bed and looked around. All the guys were gone, the only ones in here were the girls.

"Hey sleepy head." Temari said. "Get ready for your man." Ino said with a wink.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" I blurted out trying to hide it, it didn't work. They all laughed at my response.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't take a genius to figure out there is something between you two." Tenten said while laughing.

"The guys are down in the kitchen making us breakfast right now, so get ready, unless your going to go out like that?" Hinata asked almost disbelievingly.

"Why not?" I said looking at myself, but everything seemed normal.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to lend her a hand." Ino said with a wide smile on her face.

"but it's just breakfast, I don't understand why we have to get ready." I said confused.

"We aren't getting ready, we are just getting ready to get ready." Tenten tried to explain but only made things worse.

"We are just going to brush your hair a bit, some lip-gloss and you're good." Temari said.

"I don't use lip-gloss its gross, can't I just use chap-stick?"

"Fine, we aren't going out 'till later anyways" Ino said starting to brush my hair.

"Wow your hair is really straight, do you straighten it?" She asked I shook my head, I didn't really want to kill my hair.

When they are all finally ready we all walked down stairs, in the end I just put my hair back into a pony-tale.

"Morning girls, ready to eat?"

"Yes!" Temari said obviously hungry.

Everyone sat down next to their "loved one" So I had no choice but to sit next to Sasuke, which I really didn't want to after what happened yesterday I was embarrassed he might not want to talk to me again.

"what's wrong?" Sasuke whispered, not trying to get the attention from everyone else in the room.

"Nothing." I said reassuringly, but changed the subject anyways. "Where are your parents?"

"They went out somewhere, but they should be back by the night." He answered and began to eat normal food again. It still surprised me though.

"So where are you guys taking us today?" Ino said while holding the hand of Sai.

"Where ever you guys want." Her boyfriend answered, and his answer made his girl friend happy, which I'm guessing was his intention to begin with.

"We should go to the mall to show Sakura around and buy her some new cloths while we are there." Hinata suggested.

"That's a great idea." Naruto said supporting his girlfriend.

"Good idea Hinata, Sakura needs some new cloths." Temari said while giving me a smirk.

"but I don't have any money." I said, this wasn't new to me, I almost never had money.

"I'll buy you whatever you want." Sasuke said calmly as if it was nothing.

"Then it's settled," Tenten said standing up. "We are going to go get ready." The rest of the girls followed her. I didn't know if I should or not. All the guys stayed staring at me and I just continued to eat pretending not to care.

Then Sasuke laughed at me, again.

I looked up at him and giggled because I thought it was pretty funny. It was just me and Sasuke laughing at nothing but each other.

"Sorry Sasuke," Ino said lifting me off my chair. "I am going to have to borrow Sakura for a while." And they dragged me away. He smirked at me and I smiled.

They showed me how to use these so called make-up and told me it was better when I did it myself then when someone did it for me.

So I tried to do my make-up simple for now since I didn't really know that much I just put on some mascara and eyeliner. I had to admit thought that this make-up did work magic. They made my eyes pop like crazy"!

I never knew my eyes were so green!

We were all outside.

"Sakura you are going with me." Sasuke said as he got on his motorcycle. They had those here? I turned around to see all the girls getting on the motorcycles of their guys.

So I hopped on and put hands on his shoulders, I felt nervous.

He grabbed my hands and put them around his stomach He was wearing a thin V-neck shirt with some skinny jeans I was able to feel his abs and my face turned red again so I laid my face against his back hoping no one would see me.

"Hold on tighter, unless you want to fall off." He said and it seemed like he was teasing me.

I tightened my hold on him regardless.

As we drove off to the mall I couldn't help but think this world was too beautiful then I looked up to see Sasuke's face, his face seemed even more beautiful up close, if that was even possible.

Once we got their my mouth hit the floor. "It's huge!" I said eyes wide and all.

"Well let's go shop for your new cloths, princess." He said again with a teasing voice, I had to remind myself he was only teasing me. He didn't mean it and he wasn't feeling the same thing I was.

So I began to walk forward as if I didn't feel anything for him.

"Sasuke!" I heard a squeaky, rough, ghastly voice say.

I turned to see a girl running at full force…. At Sasuke?

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment! The more reviews I have the faster I will write the next chapter!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't written in a while xD well I hope you all enjoy the story! **

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke!" A girl yelled as she slammed her body to his holding on tight.

I decided to speculate who my competition was- um I mean who Sasuke's friend is. She had bright red hair, glasses, some really short shorts, and some high boots. She also wore her shirt a little too high for my liking. **(AN: She's jealous xD) **and her body, I had to admit against my own will, wasn't bad. Well it was more than that actually, she had a really good body. I saw men turn to stare at her as they were walking or driving by. I instantly felt my good mood disappear and I felt incredibly insecure.

"Get off of me Karin!" Sasuke yelled. "I told you not to ever touch me! I'm going to get a restraining order against you!"

A…restraining order….against her? As soon as the words hit my hears I began to laugh so hard I was crying.

Karin looked at me as if I was crazy and Sasuke smirked at me.

"And who the fuck are you? Why don't you stop listening to other people's conversations and get a life." She said rather coldly but I couldn't stop laughing to save my life..

"This person is here with me, bitch and I expect you to show her respect." He called her a bitch, I thought to myself. I couldn't be happier right now. I was holding on to Sasuke for support.

"She is with you? As in dating!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone turned back to stare at us and I kept laughing, but somewhere in the back of my head I couldn't help but wonder what his answer would be.

"Yes, we are actually." He said so confidently and so assure of himself that I stopped laughing almost immediately. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"What? Why? Who is she that she is so much better than me? I demand an answer!" We had a crowd now and everything but I was no longer laughing.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and held it with his. I tried to hide my blush.

"This beautiful woman right here is Sakura," he said as he brought his lips to my hand and connected his eyes to mine. I was trapped again by his gaze and I could not look away.

"So! Why is she so important!" She said taking both Sasuke's and my attention away from each other.

"You didn't let me finish." Sasuke said as he brought his eyes back to her. "She is Sakura Haruno. The blood ruler of The Sky Under The Sea, and your princess." I almost forgot about that.

The moment that those words left his lips the crowd that was around us took out their phone and cameras and began to take pictures like mad people.

"I suggest you beg for forgiveness Karin." Sasuke said in a serious voice. I looked back to Karin and her eyes were wide and disbelieving, she stared at me awestruck.

"I-I am sorry, I did not know. Please forgive me." She said as she bowed her head.

"I- Um.. no it's ok. Do not bow." I said with a smile.

She nodded and left. Sasuke tugged at my hand and began to lead me inside the mall.

"Unless you want to lose your life I suggest you all stop taking pictures." He said sending the crowd a glare that truly made him look like a vampire., The crowd instantly put their cameras and phones away and had a look of sheer terror written on their face.. I giggled at their reaction and continued to walk with Sasuke inside the mall.

"I like this one! can I get it please?" I asked Sasuke with a puppy look on my face.

He laughed at my reaction. " You can get whatever you want Sakura." I smiled and ran for everything I wanted.

By the time we were walking out people weren't staring at us because we were both royalty, but because we were both carrying about 30 bags, each. And all those bags belonged to me.

"Wow, I've never had so much fun before in my life. I never knew I could have so much cloths!" I said happy as hell.

"Well now you can, come on get up." He said as he gave me a hand to get on Hebi. He had a place so we can put our bags and he looked so adorable!

"Hebi!" I screamed as I ran to him and threw my shopping bags on his backpack. He leaned his head against my body and made a noise that sounded like laughter.

"Come on you two it's getting late and we really need to get home before it gets dark." He said extending his hand to me, I took it without a second thought.

"Hey you two how was your shopping trip?" Itachi asked as we walked in the room. He had a playful smile on his lips and I couldn't help but think how much he looked like Sasuke.

"It was fine, we ran into Karin, she is so annoying." He said and both him and his brother laughed.

"Have you read the news?" Itachi asked again but he had a humor in his eyes.

"No…why?" Sasuke asked feeling like he was missing something.

"Well why don't you two some in here so you guys can see how you guys are the talk of the town." He said with a light laugh.

We looked at each other confused for a second, but then I could tell he knew what it was and I was still confused.

When we walked in everyone was their and they were all staring at the TV.

"'They went on a romantic shopping spree' said on of the witnesses their. 'Karin tried to take Sasuke away from her' Another said. It looks like Karin is having a hard time losing. It looks like out new couple has finally revealed themselves. Sasuke Uchiha, the prince, and Sakura Haruno, our princess, are not officially a couple. We will wait for more news and keep everyone posted. Thank you for watching. We will see you guys again tomorrow.." The news lady said while signing off.

The whole room got quiet, every pair of eyes were on us. My mind was still trying to process of how my life turned into something that was apparently so important that it got on the news and people actually wanted to know more.

"I knew it!" Ino screamed running to me. She was the first person to break the silence.

" I knew you two would get together!"

"You two are meant for each other." Temari joined in.

"Yea you two look so cute together." Tenten said.

I felt my face turning redder than tomatoes.

His parents then walked in front of us. I thought they were going to be mad or something, instead they pulled us into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for both of you!" They said in unison.

"We welcome you to the family with open arms." His dad said. Then Itachi joined in from behind us.

"This is going to be fun." He said with a laugh, then everyone joined him and got in the circle of hugs apparently.

Me and Sasuke were in the middle and I could have sworn he was blushing but before I could ask everyone separated.

"Ok Ok, let's give the two love birds some room. You two should go get some rest." Naruto winked at us.

Sasuke's mom grabbed out hands and intertwined them together. I was blushing like crazy so I just decided to leave before I fainted.

"Wow, Sakura wants some alone time really bad!" Ino shouted and my heart began to beat faster.

Once we were away from them I let go of Sasuke's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a light smile but a lot of blush still embedded on my face.

"Sakura!" I head the girls screaming as they came up. Great what now.

"You forgot your stuff!" They said, oh yea…

I heard Sasuke laugh I'm guessing at my expression. "You already forgot about your things?"

Before I could answer the girls were already up, "Oh, sorry did we interrupt something?" Temari said with a wink.

"No, nothing at all." I said quickly. "We were just saying goodnight."

"Did you already give her her goodnight kiss?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, how rude of me." Sasuke said with a teasing smile, I was warning him with my eyes not to do it, but when he leaned down my defenses broke. I was about to close my eyes but he kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said before disappearing..

"AAAwwwww how cute!" The girls sang in unison.

"Can you guys just out them there?" I asked trying to avoid their stares.

"Sure thing." They said. Then they left.

I went to lay down on my bed and stared out my balcony.

Sasuke Uchiha… is my boyfriend. I repeated in my head over and over again. A small smile appeared on my face.

Things are finally looking up. I thought before I went to sleep.

**Little did I know that the drama was only beginning and the enemies were barely revealing their face.**

Thank you all for watching! I hope you all enjoyed! And sorry again it was so late x( I'll try to type faster next time haha. Well don't forget to R&R! please and thank you!

R&R!

R&R

R&R

R&R! lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm back I hope you have all been reading my other stories as well, I started to write those again, and I think I'm doing pretty good so far, anyway if you haven't read them yet check them out please **

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up to a day of sunshine and the birds where chirping, it seemed like I was in a fairy tale.

**You are dating Sasuke Uchiha?**

_Wait, how did you know?_

**Oh, they haven't talked to you yet? Ok, well….this is awkward….bye.**

_Wait!_

Crap she ran away, wait…she can run away from me? And who are 'they'?

"Good morning, Sakura." I heard a all-too-familiar voice say.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I said covering myself when I realized I had a thin white muscle shirt on and some really short shorts.

"Well I was just thinking that as a good boyfriend I should take my girl friend out to eat today. Come on get ready, I'm going to take you out the whole day."

The way he said 'girlfriend' made me blush..

That's when I thought about it, I'm the princess and he is the prince, I saw the way he was dressed, not too formal, but not the way I dress.

So I decided I would wear something a little more normal today if I was going to go on the town especially because I know that everyone would be taking pictures like they were last time, and even more now that we will prove to them that we are TRULY daring.

"Ok." I said and out of pure girlfriend instinct I kissed his check, but once I knew what I did I left to the restroom.

"Give me some time to get ready Sasuke,"

"You have until 12!" he shouted before I closed the door.

I am suddenly grateful that I actually learned how to do my make-up and hair. Yes I know how to fix myself I just refuse to.

Once out of the shower I began to blow try my hair and looked at my new cloths I had just bought, this will do. I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when he seems me.

I didn't want to go too overboard, so I decided to just straighten my hair and leave it as that. My hair was usually messy but not like crazy hurricane kind of thing.

I don't usually wear make-up but I do know how to put it on. So I decided to just put on some mascara with a bit of pencil eye liner in the bottom.

I do usually put top eye liner but I didn't want to overdo it because he has never seen me with make-up before didn't want him to think I was doing all of this for him. Even thought I was.

I didn't want to put on any heals so I just put on some flats along with my summer dress, perfect for this weather.

I took a quick look in the mirror and decided I was ready.

I began to walk down the stairs and everyone, including Sasuke, was waiting for me in the living room. All eyes were on me and I blushed at the attention.

"Sakura you look so pretty! Are you doing all this for Sasuke?" Ino shouted

"You lucky dog! Woof Woof" Naruto said after Ino.

I ignored them though only wanting to see Sasuke's reaction.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise and his mouth opened just the slightest bit in surprise, but smirked not soon after.

"Well now that we are all ready let's go. "

Everyone paired u with their dates or partners is more like it.

Once we walked outside the door I wondered how we were all going to get over there, I turned around and was about to ask how we would all get there but I stopped before I even started. They were all staring at me with awaiting eyes and some curiosity.

"What?" I asked a little confused as to why everyone was staring at me.

"We are waiting for you to create a force field for us to ride on." Itachi said.

A what?

"I don't know how to do that, I never even heard of that." I said honestly.

"Well that's why you have to try now, we trust you so much we are going to be your test subjects." Itachi said smiling.

"Um,m.. ok then hold on one moment."

_Yuuki?_

_Yes Sakura?_

_Do you know how to do a force field for me to give rides to others?"_

**Oh, yes of course, that is actually one of the easiest things to do, just follow my lead.**

While I was talking to her mentally, I began to chant the words she said. And when I opened my eyes there it was a force field looking thing they got on it and I felt my concentration increase on not breaking it.

**Oh and just so you know, the more pressure is put on this or any force field the more concentration you have to apply to it to keep it steady. Meaning**

_I have to concentrate while directing where it has to go? Are you kidding me? I need to train my mental concentration more._

**That's what I've been telling you but you never listen.**

_Oh enough teasing me. I can handle this. _

I got on and sat next to Sasuke in the front, once we were in the air it was easier to concentrate, and when Sasuke grabbed my hand I felt like the whole pressure was taken off of me.

I looked to see him, and he was smiling at me.

"You did it, you know that it is advance level to be able to carry this many people?" He said, it was?

"Then why did you guys make me do it I had never done it before.?"

"To show you how good you are, I mean look at this."

The sight was beautiful I must admit but the fact that Sasuke was sitting next to me made everything else look ok, instead of beautiful.

He was beautiful.

"Aw are the two soon-to-be couple having a moment? Naruto said.

That's when I realized that I had been staring at him for a little too long,, embarrassed I looked away.

"Yes, we were having a moment, thank you for ruining it Naruto." Sasuke said as he lifted my hand and placed a kiss with his soft lips. My face became instantly red.

"Sakura we land here!" Ino said excited.

Once we landed everyone began to take pictures and they began to whisper it to one another.

"Sasuke!" we heard the same familiar voice that we heard last time shout.

"Shit." Sasuke said as he took me in his arms and hugged me so tight that I felt like he shouldn't hug me like that in public.

"You can let go of that thing," She said the last word with venom in her voice, "now, I know you only did it because you thought you had to because she is the 'long-lost princess' but good news I can take you back because I challenge you! Sakura Haruno."

What?

"That's right, I Karin, challenge you, Sakura, to fight for Sasuke Uchiha's love and to win the title as princess of this world."

Everyone began to txt away and people were betting on who would win.

"Do I have to fight her?" I said looking at Sasuke hoping he would say no.

He didn't look at me and he didn't answer, instead he let me go, I wanted to reach out for him again, but my body froze for some reason I didn't understand.

Why can't I get near him!

What is this?

"Sorry, Sakura, but you can no longer touch him, or be too close to him. Once someone has challenged you for the love of another, a force takes you away from that person until you have defeated your challenger. Which in this case is me, and you will not win."

This…. This can't be right. I tried to connect my hands with his once more but I couldn't move.

"Sasuke…" I said but he didn't turn my direction.

"It's true." He said and everyone seemed tense.

"Fine…," I said turning back to her, "I accept your challenge. When?"

She smiled a coy smile. "You know what? Just because I'm a good person, I'll make the challenge in 2 months."

WHAT!

I know why she did that, because I can't touch him or be near him until I defeat her! Which won't be until 2 months! That bitch.

"I'll make you regret challenging me." I said.

"And I'll make you regret ever coming back. I'll see you in 2 months pinky." She said before turning to leave.

I can't believe this is happening, I don't even feel like going out anymore.

"I'm leaving." I said as I began to walk away.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke called out and before he could even get near me we were both pushed away from each other.

"We will go with Sakura." Ino said and the rest of the girls followed her.

I really didn't want to be near anyone though, so I disappeared.

"Sakura!" I heard them cry out but did not listen to them.

I ran and ran until I found myself in a wide field. I stopped to catch my breath.

Why does my heart hurt so much when I think about the fact that I can't be with Sasuke until 2 months?

I mean he is just some guy, I have never been so attached to anyone, then he comes along and he makes me feel weird inside and I hate it. How can I become so attached to someone?

I wasn't going to cry though, I haven't cried since who knows how long. I can't remember the last time I cried. I wasn't going to start crying again now.

"Sakura!" I heard the girl's voice, crap they caught up to me.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked when I didn't say anything, my back still to them.

"I really don't want to be with anyone right now." I said kind of harshly, as I turned to look at them. "I'm sorry, but I have to train." I said turning back around.

"We'll help you." Temari said.

"Why would you guys help me?" I said not turning around, all the while I was fighting back the sting that was rising to my eyes. "I don't know you guys very well, and from what I have heard many people here want me dead."

"We are your friend, and we have been in the same position as you are right now." Hinata said.

I turned around confused.

"Karin has challenged all of us for our boyfriends, of course we won, but we weren't able to see them for a long time too. We know that you feel angry and hurt, but we are here, we will not abandon you like this." Temari said.

"We will help you train!" Tenten said.

"Yea! There is no way that slut will defeat our princess!" Ino said agreeing.

I smiled at what they said, I turned around. "Thanks." I said and they came closer to hug me, I hugged them back. I'll make it.

For once in my life I'm going to have friends who actually care about me. I wasn't about to lose all this.

**I know that this is late! . I was trying to work on my other story "Maybe Misery" and finish that one, but then I realized that I should so some of these every one and a while. **

**Sorry everyone I'll try to update as soon as I can, but of course I will focus most of my attention on the other one for now, at least until it's done. **

**Reviews rock my world! So review please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Have you noticed that I have started writing my other stories as well? I have, I hope I don't get mixed up with my storied, or get writers block. Anyways I've noticed that I get more comments on my other stories then I do on this one, so if you want me to focus my attention on this story and update this story more than the other ones then please review. But if you like the other ones better review on those, that way I can know which one I should focus on. Thanks no for the story. :D**

**Sakura's POV**

"What do you mean that your inner can talk to my inner!" I asked shocked as I began to train more and more with the girls and we starting talking about this world and it's 'rules.'

"Yea… you didn't know that?" Ino said looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"No!... So that's what she was talking about last time!" I said without wanting to.

"Yea… but anyways, it's a good thing if something happens to you and you can't contact us she can" She explained.

Yea I guess that was a good thing, it could come in handy too.

"Ok… so what else? What else do I need to know? Oh and can you guys explain the whole sharing powers thing again?"

"I'll let Temari explain that one while I set up for your next training session." Ino said getting up from out circle.

"Ok so," Temari started, "Let's say that Hinata is battling, and she suddenly ran out of her source of power, which is our chakura, **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't really think of anything else) **then you can get near her and give her some of yours, it can also work vise versa. And if you are really good at controlling your chakura then you can transmit chakura from a far."

"Ok." I said nodding, I think I get it.

"Sakura! It's time for your next training session!" Ino shouted and me and the rest of the girls got up.

"Coming!" I said as I brushed the dirty off of myself.

**Author's POV**

Sasuke stood, leaning on his window sill and look outside, particularly at a girl with pink hair working her butt off.

He heard footsteps and turned around to find his brother.

"Itachi." He greeted in his usually monotone.

Itachi gave him a worried look but Sasuke held his gaze to his. "Sasuke… how are you?" He asked keeping his eyes on him the whole time.

Not wanting to look at his brother anymore, or not wanting his brother to see the pain in his eyes (most likely the later) he turned around and faced the window once more.

"I'm fine." He bit out more harshly then intended.

Itachi was no longer looking at his back, but at the refection that the window eliminated.

He didn't like what he saw; failure, pain, guilt, sadness, loss, hurt, anger, annoyance, confusion. The list went on.

"You love her?" He asked almost whispering as if he wasn't even asking.

As soon as the words left his lips he saw his brother's eyes tighten.

"No. It's impossible to love someone so quickly." He replied but his eyes betrayed everything his words just spoke.

"Does she remember?" He asked.

"No…she doesn't remember anything," His eyes went dark then, "Not even me." He paused for a second thinking about something. "Well not specifically." He finished. He turned around again to see his brothers gaze on him. Concern written all over his face.

"You're foolish, little brother." He said tearing his gaze away from him.

Sasuke was about to asked what he meant by that but Itachi didn't let him speak.

"If you think that it is impossible to love someone is just a few days or hours then you are truly foolish. If you think she will never remember you then you are not the same Sasuke I know. You are not the Sasuke that always hoped and waited for the smallest news to arrive about her. If someone, somewhere new if she was alive and where she was. You dedicated your life to her and you say you don't love her. You lie to yourself. When you received the news that someone had seen her you showed happiness for once in your life since they announced her dead. Don't lie to me little brother, I know you far too well to know when you are lying to me, and more when you are lying to yourself." With that he looked back up to see his brothers eyes, filled with pain. He knew he was right.

"You know you can help her, maybe you can't get near her, but it's something." He said and left.

Sasuke was left alone standing there, torn.

He turned his attention back to the girl he knew for so long and had barely gotten her back, and he is already losing her.

He shut his eyes and his hands formed fists.

"Sasuke-kun! Play with me!" The cheery young girl said running to him with a huge smile on her pretty little face.

"Sakura, why aren't you with the rest of the kids?" Sasuke asked as his day suddenly brightened as he saw her.

This made Sakura's smile fade, "they don't want to be near me…they say they hate me and that I have a huge forehead." The little girl said on the verge of tears.

The young Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his tiny arms to give her a hug.

"Don't listen to them, they are just jealous they aren't as pretty as you." He said wiping away her tears.

"Y-You think I'm p-pretty?" She stuttered.

He smiled, "I know you are, don't ever stop smiling." He said as he took her tiny hand in his and lead her to the swings where he pushed he higher and higher until his ears were filled with her laugher of joy.

**Sakura's POV**

"Dodge this!" Ino said as she charged at her legs flying as she began to, what seemed like break dance, and attack her with her feet.

I began to dodge it smoothly and grabbed her last kick and she pushed her away.

"You might have stopped her but you don't stop me!" Temari said as she began to attack her too.

I blocked her moves and managed to get away from her, but Hinata was waiting for her. I was really good with her fists so Sakura watched her hands as they did almost a dance like fighting style.

I was able to jump out of the way and I heard Tenten say, "Block these!" Before I knew it ten kunies were thrown at me and she took out her sword, that I doesn't really use, and blocked them all smoothly.

When the last kunai made its way to the floor she heard Ino say, "Great job! You are improving a lot and it's only been three weeks!"

I kind of cringed as she reminded me how long it has been. I hasn't been near, or even seen, Sasuke in three weeks.

"You really have been getting better." I heard a silky, smooth, familiar voice say and my heart stopped.

I saw the girls look behind me with understanding in their eyes.

"It's getting late, we are going to go back to our boyfriends before they worry. Night you two." Ino said waiving.

The rest followed.

I didn't want to turn around and see his face, I know if I did I won't be able to avoid his eyes, and if that happened then I'll spill my guts to him and tell him how much I realized I liked him. I think I might even love him. Then I would start crying and that is not what I want him to see.

"How have you been?" He asked, as if nothing had happened, as if we were old friends who suddenly ran into each other.

"Good.." I said but I wouldn't even have believed it if I heard myself say it like that.

It remained quiet for a while.

Then I felt Sasuke suddenly behind me, well as close as he could get to me.

"Sakura turn around and look at me." He said almost in a pained voice, but I didn't want to.

He got impatient, "Turn around Sakura." He commanded. I did and it was as I feared, I was a prisoner to his gaze.

"Do you think you are ready for this match?" He asked seriously.

I nodded.

"Good, because I moved it to tomorrow, she couldn't say no to me." He said and my mouth opened a bit.

I was about to throw myself at him, but as soon as I took a step towards him I was pushed away just as quickly. As soon as my smile came it left, and he saw it.

Before I could even say anything I felt his lips on mine and I froze. The kiss wasn't even a second long, that's how fast he was, but it felt like everything just suddenly stopped.

Too soon for my liking his lips were not on mine anymore and he was 20feet away.

"I believe in you." Was all he said before leaving.

I woke up and I was nervous, if I didn't win this then I would never be able to be near Sasuke again, but if I did win this then I can talk about that kiss he gave me, because now that I think about it ,it was the first kiss he has given me, on the lips. Well actually it was my first kiss ever! And I was not happy! It was WAY too SHORT!

I began to get flustered, no! Do not think about Sasuke right now! I must focus.

I went down stairs and found everyone gathered around.

"Sakura." They greeted.

"You ready to kick some ass!" Tenten asked putting her fist in the air.

"Yea." I said awkwardly.

We all went to the field where the match was going to be held.

There were so many people there that it wasn't even funny. Once they saw me everyone quiet down. There were even seats!

They all took their seats and watched me as I walked over to Karin.

"I'm surprised you didn't chicken out." She said mocking me.

"Please, not to you." I said back harshly.

"You tell her!" Ino shouted.

Karin got irritated. "Whatever, let's just start this."

Itachi stepped in between us, he gave me a look that said "Kick her ass."

_Yuuki?_

**Yes**

_You ready?_ I asked while smirking

**Born ready, let's show this slut not the mess with us. **

I couldn't agree with her more.

"Begin!" He said and suddenly everyone was at the edge of their seats, boy were they in for a surprise.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**Don't forget to comment the story you want me to focus on more. **

**Reviews make me type faster :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah! Sorry it's so late! I'll try to update sooner, and I know I keep saying that but I really am trying to update as fast as I can. Anyways here is the update! Hope you enjoy! Leave your thoughts ;D**

**Sakura's POV**

We began to run to each other and I wasn't about to let her have the first hit.

I jumped up to the air and used the sun to blind her.

"What the-? Where did you go?" She said while using her arm to try to cover the sun's light.

"Right in front of you!" I said as my foot made contact with her face.

She rolled through the dirt but quickly recovered, faster than I thought she would.

"Shit." I said under my breath as I saw her running towards me while I was still in mid air, I can't dodge that!

I put my hands up to try to block her blow, but then she disappeared.

What the hell?

_Sakura! Behind you!_ I heard Yuuki scream. By the time I turned around it was too late, she already got a good hit on me.

I managed to land on my feet and I decided I should finish this as quickly as I could.

I got ten needles and threw them at her direction, she managed to dodged them all.

"You have to better than that to beat me!" She screamed and I smirked.

I disappeared from her sight and appeared behind her.

"How's this?" I said while I made a seal I learned from Yuuki, "Earth cage!" I screamed as bars made of rocks appeared and caged her inside.

"How can you even use this?" She asked looking at me completely surprised, I heard everyone in the crowd began to cheer.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." I said, while raising my hand, "And I've had about all I can take from you." I made my hand into a fist and the cage began to become smaller and smaller until it crushed her altogether. **(A/N: think of it kinda like the sand thing Garra does.)**

I thought it was over then but smoke appeared from the cage.

Damn it! She substituted herself!

**Yuuki! We are going to have to get serious!**

_I got it!_

I saw her running towards me and her feat went flying to my face, I stopped her kick and my arm began to glow green.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on loosing Sasuke to you." I said and My fist made a direct contact with her stomach.

I released her and she went to the floor. "Oh would you look at that? I took your breath away literally." I said.

Then she bit herself…. She. Bit. Herself?

I saw some weird marks covering her body, then all her wounds that I had made early went away as if I had never made them in the first place.

"What the hell?" I said and she began to laugh.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I can take some of my energy, and heal myself. It's time to get serious!" She said and did some hand signs, "Poisons flower!" She said and I immediately got away from her.

"Wind blade!" I said as I moved the poison away from me.

"Not bad try thi-"

I cut her off. "It's over!" I said and jumped in the air and caught her off guard, my feet was glowing green and it made a direct contact with her gut, the floor beneath her cracked like an earthquake just happened.

I saw her loose consciousness; everyone remained quiet for a while.

"Umm… do I win?" I asked when no one said anything.

"And the winner is Sakura!" Itachi announced while all my friend ran to me and hugged me.

Everyone cheered while some medical people came and took Karin away.

"That was awesome Sakura! Now you got her out of your hair for good!" Ino said.

"Yea, until she challenges me again." I said thinking about not being able to be near Sasuke again.

"She can't!" Tenten said happily.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yea, once she challenges you once and she loses, she can't do it again." Temari explained.

My mood instantly got better.

Everyone began to gather around me, mostly paparazzi.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Do you truly love Sasuke?"

"What are you plans for the future?"

"Have you two decided for a wedding date yet?"

"How many kids will you two create?"

"Umm… wait what?" I said as I head the last couple of questions.

"Ok, move it people." Ino began to say as it was getting too crowded, and no one listened as more began to come.

"I. SAID. MOVE." Ino said in such a dark voice that everyone retreated immediately. I began to laugh, and everyone began to take pictures.

"A beautiful laugh! Write that down, did you get a picture?" I heard people say.

Wow, what weirdoes… I fit right in!

We went back to our house and I remembered that I didn't see Sasuke when I won. I sighed.

We walked in the living room and I didn't really look at anyone because my thoughts were on Sasuke.

"Sakura." I heard his voice and my head snapped up to the direction I heard his voice come from.

"Sasuke…!" I said and ran to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face on his shoulder so people wouldn't see my eyes begin to water.

"You did great." He whispered to me and I smiled a bit.

"AAwww look at these two! I think we should start planning the wedding honey." I heard Sasuke's mom say and face turned as red as a tomato.

"Mooomm" I heard Sasuke whine, and I looked up to see his face. He looked embarrassed if possible. His cheeks had a tint of pink so light I knew I was the only one that could see it because I was so close to him.

He was still holding me, so I snuggled closer to him.

"I think you two should go to your rooms to go talk in private, since you haven't been able to be alone together or even talk for a while." Itachi suggested with a smirk.

"Hn." Was all that left his lips as he grabbed my hand and lead me to my room.

He closed the door behind me.

"So… how have you been?" I started lamely.

"Good, and yourself?" He asked just as awkwardly as I did.

"Good…" I said not really knowing what else to say.

"That's good…" He said and I couldn't help but laugh at our conversation.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Us." I sad still laughing. "We are acting like we barely meet each other or something." He began to laugh with me.

:I missed you so much Sasuke, I didn't think I would miss you this much." I said getting emotional.

He looked at me for a long moment, I thought I ruined the moment so I tried to explain myself.

"I mean-" was all that was able to come out of my mouth before Sasuke stopped my voice by placing his lips on mine and my thoughts went black.

He just kissed me… on the lips!

We have never kissed, I HAVE NEVER KISSED ANYONE!

He has only kissed my forehead, but this… this was magical.

I closed my eyes after a while and began to kiss him back as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

My legs began to buckle and became like jello. I had to lean on Sasuke to stay standing.

He obviously knew the effect he had on me because he placed both of his hands on my lower back to help me stay standing.

Our lips moved slow, almost as if they were dancing together, and I couldn't get enough of this feeling. Then I realized I needed air so I had to part from him.

He rested his head on mine and we stared at each other's eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful.' I said while gasping for air.

"You're beautiful." He said back as his hand traced random figured on my face.

He picked me up bridal style, "Hope you don't mind but I would rather not be away from you today, so I'm staying the night with you. And I'm not asking permission just letting you know." He said and I began to laugh because that is such a Sasuke thing to say.

"I don't mind." I said smiling up at him.

"Good." He said and placed me on my bed and he went inside with me, he took the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested them on my stomach and his beck rested on my shoulder, I could feel his breath on my neck and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Sakura?" He said out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" I said almost falling asleep.

"I missed you too…" He said and I snuggled back closer to him.

"Goodnight." I told him as I placed my hands on top of his and closed my eyes.

"…more than you will ever know." I heard him say, but I don't know if that was just my imagination or not.

All I cared about right now is that I fell so far in love with Sasuke that I know I can't get out of it any more.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry again for updating it so late! but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Reviews make me write faster! Haha Have a great rest of the day everyone! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura's POV**

"Wake up!" came two very LOUD and annoying voices.

"Ack!" I screamed as I almost fell of the bed.

I was grabbed just in time by Sasuke. But the way he was holding me made me blush, even if we were in front of our friends, I felt embarrassed.

I looked up to find Ino and Naruto, it would be the two blonds, they wore bathing suits, and I had to admit it was pretty hot, but they were practically half naked!

"Dope, what are you doing in my room, in front of my girl," My heart did summer salts, "Half naked?" Sasuke said and threw a pillow at him.

"Ha-ha, jealous much Sasuke?" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"Hn." Was all he said, but his hold on me tightened a bit.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" I asked looking at Ino, getting a little jealous myself, she has a really good body, and I'm afraid Sasuke will look at her.

"Because we are all going to the beach silly! You didn't think that we actually dressed like this for no reason did you?" She asked laughing.

"Well…" I said but didn't finish that.

"Hurry up you two, we are all getting ready, we are preparing the food, so you have until then to get ready." Ino said giving me the peace sign.

"And besides, you're taking us Sakura." She said before leaving.

"Wait.. if I'm taking everyone then don't I have all the time I want, because they can't leave without me?" I said but she was already gone.

I heard Sasuke chuckled beside me and I turned to look at him. Before I could asked what was so funny I was being t tackled down on my bed by him.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered.

He pushed his body a little bit off of mine enough for him to see me, but not enough that our bodies were no longer touching.

He began to lower his face closer and closer to my own.

Before I could ask what he was doing his lips crashed down with mine and I had no more complaints. I began to kiss back, and I felt him smirk against my lips which made me smile against his.

His hands began to run down to my lower back while mine made their way to his neck to pull him as closer as possible to me.

Then the dory opened, and all you could hear was, "Awww!" and whistling, along with "You go dog!"

We pulled apart in an instant, and I immediately began to blush.

"Privacy!" I heard Sasuke yell before I saw pillows heading for the door. And as soon as they were here they were gone.

"Sheesh, fine we'll give you your privacy!" We heard Naruto's voice.

"Let's get ready." I said before getting up and walking towards the restroom.

I walked into the restroom and closed the door behind me, I saw Sasuke looking at me before I closed the door. My hand was still on the doorknob when I remembered something.

I opened the door again only to find Sasuke giving me a curious look.

"I don't have a swim suit." I said as I barely remembered I never bought one.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when we heard the girls voice.

"I knew it!" Ino came in and grabbed my hand before walking towards the door.

"Don't worry we got you Sakura." Tenten said giving me the thumbs up, I noticed they were all wearing their bathing suits.

I looked back at Sasuke and to my relief he was only looking at me and not the girls with the model bodies next to me.

"When we're done with her you won't be able to keep your hands off of her." Temari said looking at Sasuke, which made me blush.

I heard him laugh behind me. "Let's hope so." He said

"Ummm… are you sure I should be wearing this?" I asked looking at my self in the mirror.

"Of course! Sasuke is going to die when he see's you like this!" Ino said laughing.

"I feel… uncomfortable." I only had two pieces of clothing on, and they were two sizes too small in my option.

"Nonsense, now let's get going." They were right, I must just be my insecurity talking, because they all seem to be wearing the same thing as me, except they all have a different color, mine is just light green.

We were walking down stairs and I already knew everyone was waiting for us.

"Let's go!" Ino said skipping down stairs.

Once we were there every girl ran to their guy, and they were happily talking about something while the guy's blushed.

I saw Sasuke leaning on the wall, once our eyes connected I had the pleasure of seeing his expression. His mouth opened a bit and his eyes looked like they would fall off. I think I'm starting to like this outfit.

I walked to his side and he managed to compose himself.

We kept our eyes connected, he grabbed my hand and smiled down at me. "You look beautiful." He whispered before placing a kiss on my head, it made me dizzy, like I forgot to breathe or something.

I blushed and looked at what he was wearing for a second, he had swimming trunks with a muscle shirt, which I had to admit really showed his muscles. i blushed even more now.

He seemed tense somehow though, even if he was trying to hide it, I could clearly see he felt … defenseless.

I looked up to meet his eyes, and they were a little harder than usual, but now that I think about it, whenever they were black instead of red they always seemed to be like that…maybe I'm over looking this.

"Aw! Look at you! You all look so cute! You guys are growing up so quick." We all heard happy sobs and turned to the direction in which they were coming from.

"Mom." Sasuke said with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Group picture!" She said happily. Everyone went to the stairs, I was near the end holding the ramp, and holding Sasuke's hand. He went behind me to put his other hand around my waist, while his hand that was still connected to mine was drawing random patterns on my skin.

Meanwhile Sasuke's mom set up the camera high enough to be able to get everyone, she set the time and ran in to be in the picture.

"Ok everyone we have ten seconds." She said and went next to her husband.

"5, 4, 3, 2" We all chanted but I wasn't able to say one because I felt Sasuke's lips on mine and I forgot about the world I was in. I must really be going crazy, because I didn't hear anyone else say one either. Sasuke pulled away and said, "Alright let's see how it came out."

I began to blush, I didn't want people to see him kissing me like that.

We all went over to the camera and began to laugh.

Everyone was kissing someone, even Itachi, he had brought along a girl, who I'm guessing is his girlfriend. Even Sasuke's parents were kissing, so that's why I didn't hear anyone say one.

"That's a keeper." Sasuke's mom said.

"Alright let's get going!" The girls screamed as we all went outside.

Once we got there we set up our things. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

The girls were the ones that were setting up things, the boys went to go change into their actual cloths.

Shouldn't the girls be the ones that change more?

Whatever.

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I turned to find Itachi's girlfriend helping me set up our stuff.

"Oh, hello." I said smiling. "My name is Sakura, what's your name?"

"I already know who you are, my name is Mai."

"How do you know me?" I asked confused.

"You're the princess of The Sky Under The Sea right? Everyone knows you now, and also Itachi talks a lot about you." She said with her warm smile. She was really pretty, long brown hair with deep brown eyes.

"What kind of things does he say?" I asked.

"He says that you have been to only one in who knows how long to actually be able to change his little brother. That he is happy that you will soon be part of his family." She said smiling, that last part made me blush.

"Just think, soon we will be sister in laws! I want to be able to get along with you, let's be friends ok?" She said smiling, she was so nice, no wonder Itachi fell for her.

"Yea, let's be friends." I said smiling back.

"Oh," Ino said.

"My," Hinata said.

"GOD!" Temari finished. Mai and I turned around to see what they were looking at.

The guys came out with nothing but their shorts. And what a scene it was.

My eyes went directly towards Sasuke once I found him I swore my jaw touched the floor.

I've never seen his body before, and boy was I missing out!

He walked over to me with a smirk on his face.

"What? Did you just fall in love with me all over again? Pick up your jaw, he said as he put his index figure under my chin,

I closed my mouth and averted my gaze, "As if! Don't get all cocky now." I said but the blush was evident on my face, someone a mile away could see it.

"You're such a bad lair Sakura." He kept teasing me.

Before I could say anything else he placed his lips on mine and every thought I had before that was now gone.

When he pulled apart he whispered, "Don't worry I fall in love with you all over again every morning."

"Get a room!" Naruto joked as he had his hand around Hinata's waist, while she was blushing madly.

The day went by so fast that I couldn't keep up. It felt like we barely got there and now we were all gathered around a fire roasting marshmallows. We were laughing and having a good time, I never thought I would be so happy before I met him.

He was holding me tight while a blanket was wrapped around us.

Everyone seemed to have someone, everyone loved each other. This was my new family.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, ma'am," A guy said while bowing for forgiveness, "but we have a problem! We're being under attacked!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Let's go." all the boys said as they let the girls and walked with the messenger.

I felt empty again, like Sasuke was what was protecting me from the coldness and now he left me to freeze.

I wondered if the rest of the girls felt the same way?

I looked over to them and by one glance at their faces as they watched they're lover leave them as mine did and I knew that yes, they felt exactly like feel.

I looked over to Mai, her face had worry written all over it.

"Come on girls." Sasuke's mom said. We all packed everything in the speed of light, not really caring if we broke anything.

Once we got home everything became so hectic.

Millions of people were running all over the mansion getting everything set up.

"How many weapons do we have?"

"How many warriors do we have right now?"

"How many left on missions?"

"Is any civilian injured?"

"Someone get me some warriors!"

How can this happen? Five minutes ago everything was so peaceful and calm…now… everything was crazy and falling apart.

Who would attack us? I began to get mad.

"I volunteer to eliminate any enemy inside out place!" I said getting everyone's attention.

"But…Princess you cannot fight against so many." Some stranger said.

"As the princess of The Sky under The Sea I have a duty to protect everyone in here! So whether you like it or not I'm going."

"We'll go with you." The girls said getting ready to fight.

I nodded at them. "We will go change into fighting cloths and be on our way, everyone else just worry about your job, I'll worry about mine." I said as me and the girls began to walk up stairs and prepare for battle.

"Sakura." I heard Sasuke's voice while I was changing in our room.

I already knew what he was going to say so I tried to ignore him hoping he would drop it.

"Sakura." He repeated, he wasn't going to give up.

"Yes Sasuke?" I asked sweetly.

"You're not going." He said demanding me.

"Yes, I am."

"No your not-"

"Do NOT tell me what I can and cant do-"

"I'll tell you whatever I want to tell you-"

"Stop acting like the hero-"

"I'm not acting like a hero I'm acting as-"

"A jerk-"

"Your BOYFRIEND-"

"As my boy friend you should understand that-"

"What I understand is that you are too naive to make a rational decision right now-"

"So now I'm naïve-"

"Yes! You are risking your life for-"

"The people I care about-"

"The people who should be protecting you-"

"I don't need their protection-"

"Then they don't need your either="

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this-"

"Because you don't understand how dangerous this is-"

"I understand fine-"

"No you don't, I can…"

This time I didn't interrupt him. I waited until he finished, he never did.

"You can what Sasuke?" I asked getting annoyed at how he had no faith in me.

"I can lose you." He finally said as he looked me in the eyes. For a split second I saw fear in his eyes, before it was taken over by his emotionless expression.

"I won't die." I finally said above a whisper.

He didn't say anything he was not even looking at me anymore. He turned around sharply and stood their for a while.

"Don't due," He simply said as he walked away, anger was apparent on his face.

I went downstairs and soon enough I left with the girls. They were all serious no one dared joke about this.

We soon spotted a group of people causing havoc everywhere.. We landed in front of them.

"This is as far as you go!" I said as I slowly stood up and looked them dead in the eye. My blood line was activated and I was furious. With the four other girls behind me just as mad.

They were distorting everything! So many injured people.

This isn't right.

"Oh? And what are you going to do pinky? Stop us?" The enemy said, she was a girl.

I didn't even answer her. I just attacked, with the girls behind me. We can do this.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the update! **

**Any thoughts on how this chapter was? Reviews please **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's POV**

They charged at them with full force.

"Sing! Ivy!" Sakura yelled as her word seemed to dance around her as if it were alive.

"W-What… is she …"

Before they managed to finish that Sakura extended her sword and made them all move in different direction.

"Do it now guys!" Sakura yelled.

"Right!" The girls said and each of them attacked someone.

"I'll blow you away!" Temari said as she made a mini hurricane can left her enemy bruised and bleeding while they lost consciousness.

"You messed with the wrong kingdom!" Ino said as she began to mess with their mind.

"AH! Stop, stop!" He cried in pain until he lost unconsciousness.

"Here I go." Hinata whispered more to herself then anyone, she was next to her enemy faster then he could see. She began to attack him in his vital points. The guy unable to move seemed to just take the hits as his eyes stared at her in shock.

"You can't dodge my hits!" Tenten said as she charged the last guy with a sword in her hand, she took out a couple of kunies and landed some hits on him making him unable to move his arms.

"It's over." Sakura said as she walked towards the only girl in the group, show she guessed was the leader of the group. She placed her sword at her neck, and the swords seemed to slither around her neck like a snake.

"You're coming with us." Sakura sad as they began to tie them all up.

"We're back!" Sakura said as she walked in the hectic room once again.

"And we them as hostages." Tenten said pointing to the people tied in ropes.

"Good job." Itachi sais as he walked over to them. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji, help me torture them so we can get some information out of them."

They nodded and walked over to them.

Sakura and Sasuke did not meet each other's eyes as they walked past each other.

"I need the rest of you to go out with the girls and help them make sure there are no more enemies around and to see if any of the villagers need help. Get moving!" Itachi commanded as he left.

"Yes your majesty!" They all shouted as they scurried outside. Everyone but a couple people who had to stay inside.

"Someone help me! please my baby!" Sakura heard a woman's voice say.

She ran over to her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My baby is stuck under this pile of rocks and I can't lift them! Please help me!" she begged, Sakura nodded her head and began to concentrate her strength on her arms.

**I can do this.** She thought.

She began to lift the rocks one by one and the woman stared at her with amazement, she eventually found the baby sleeping in the middle of all the rocks, she did not seemed injured however it seemed like the rocks were protecting the baby more then they were hurting her, I mean unless they came down on her.

"My baby!" cried the woman as her hands shot out to get her kid.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said as she began to bow to Sakura.

"Do no bow, it's my job to protect the people of this kingdom." Sakura said smiling at her.

"Wait… could you be the long lost princess of The Sky Under The Sea?" She asked as she looked at Sakura.

"Well…yes."

"Thank you! Thank you! I am forever grateful." She said.

"It's fine, really don't mention it. Now you should really head for shelter, go to the castle, and go to their backyard. There will be shelter there. They will treat you and your kid if you happened to get injured and they will feed you too, get going." Sakura said as she smiled at her.

"Thank you!" the woman said one last time before running towards the castle, she noticed quiet a bit of people running over there, so there were a lot of civilians that were injured.

She continued with her search until she heard Yuuki.

_Sakura?_

**Yes?**

_I just got a message from Hinata's inner, she told me to tell you to back away from the walls around our village, a barrier is going to go up right now. There are no more enemies around at tee moment. Come back to the castle. _

**Ok, tell them I'm on my way, but what about the rest of the people that may still be out there?**

_They are going to announce it threw the microphone._

**Ok.**

And just on cue the microphones made an announcement.

"We need all citizens to go to the backyard of the castle and be treated. You will be protected there. If you are unable to move from your current position we will be sending out people to help search for any missing people. Once you hear anyone give us a sign to help you."

Sakura let out a tired sigh as she began to walk back to the castle, how did things get so bad? She thought.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked outside to find things were pretty organized, well as much as it was going to get anyways.

There were tables to the far right corner for people to eat, there were medical tents treating people to the left and in the middle there people signing in.

"What's that for?" I asked Hinata as I looked at everyone signing in.

"We have to sign in to let everyone know you're alive. They are trying to see how many are missing or dead.." She said and I nodded, that made sense.

"You must also sign in on one of the lists over there, if you can help in anyways you sign in and in what time you would like to have your schedule to work."

I nodded and signed in, as soon as I signed in my name I went over to the other sign in sheet and read what jobs were required right now.

Let's see here, they need anyone with some medical experience.. I think I could do that. I'll sign up for that one right now. I signed in my name and kept reading for anything else.

They also need someone to help make food, well there are quite a bit of people here. I think I'll be able to help. I signed in my name for that one as well.

"They also need someone to search for any people that aren't here yet. I lifted my hand to sign in for that one too but my hand was being held down by pale white ones.

I already knew who it was because he was the only that was able to sent shocks threw my whole body with just one touch.

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" I asked not looking at him.

"Two jobs is more than enough, you don't have to do everything.." He said letting go of me.

"I think I can manage-" No you can't you're already tired, two is enough for you." He said as he dragged me away from the lists.

I huffed in annoyance but didn't complain any further.

We went over to everyone else.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino said "What did you sign up for?" She asked.

"Umm… nursing , I'll be doing that in a couple minutes, and also cooking." I said smiling.

"Awesome!" Tenten said pumping her fists in the air, "Us too!"

"You have medical experience?" Temari asked.

"Well… sorta." I said remember the time I healed my feet like nothing was ever wrong with it.

"What do you mean sorta?" Temari asked back.

"Well when I didn't know I had all these abilities I broke my leg while running from some people.," I began and I felt Sasuke stiffen next to me from the memory. But I continues anyways, "and I was dreaming I was healing myself with this green glowing light, but I guess it wasn't really a dream because when I woke up it was good as new, like I never broke it to begin with." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I'm sure I can figure out how to do it now." I said. As I looked at their expression, they looked… like they've seen a ghost.

"what?" I asked when no one spoke up.

"A green glowing light?" Neji asked, and I nodded my head.

"And you said it healed you like you never had it to begin with?" Shikamaru asked.

Yes… why?" I asked getting confused.

"That is one of the lost traits by your bloodline." Sasuke said looking at me now.

"What do you mean lost?" I asked.

"It seems not everyone that poses your bloodline a has that ability, it's a special ability can allow you to heal ALMOST any injury known to the super natural, and that's saying something. ." He explained.

"We've been searching for someone with that ability for so long now…" Tenten said as they all eyed her.

"Well it's g a good thing Sasuke-teme found you!" Naruto shouted patting Sasuke on the back.

"Yea, but we need to go now we need to heal people. Bye Neji," Tenten said giving him a peck on the check before turning around and walking away. "come on girls." The rest of the girls did the same and walked behind Tenten.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." I said before turning around but he caught my writs and turned me r around and kissed me on the lips,.

The rest of the guys looked at anything but us, I'm guessing to give us some privacy.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," He whispered low enough for me to hear but no one else.

I was confused at his words but then I remembered why we were kind of mad at each other in the first place.

"I told you I would be fine, I whispered back." And let him go.

"We'll talk about this later!" I shouted back at him and smiled.

I was glad we made up, even though it seemed like we were never fighting to begin with.

"Thank you." Said as man as I gave him back his little 5 year old son after I healed him.

I smiled at him, "Don't mention it." I said.

"You'll be a great ruler one day." He said before leaving.

We were all working hard to get everyone back on their feet. As soon as we were done I felt like I just did a work out.

"Come on it's time for us to help with the food." Ino said.

We all walked over to the kitchen.

"How can we help?" Temari asked the chef,

"Finally come help!" He said before handing us some aprons. "I need you to chop these up, I need you to boil, I need you to shred this, I need you to bake this. And you I need you to help me over here." We all went to where we were suppose to go and began to work.

By the time we finished everything smelled so good.

"Thank you." He said as he bowed to us.

"it was nothing. Glad to help." We said.

He turned to me. "Thank you your Highness, it seems that our kingdom will passed down to gentle hands."

We went to go seat where our boyfriends were and began to eat.

"Hey you guys actually made something edible." Sai joked and he earned a death glare from Ino.

"I didn't know you could cook too Sakura." Naruto said.

"Well I did live alone since I was …5 I think. I had to learn if I wanted to live." I said shrugging it off.

It was quiet… too quite I looked up to see they were all staring at me.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me like that!"

"you lived alone?" Temari asked.

I nodded. "I didn't have parents and no one adopted me because they thought there was something weird with me, and there was so yea… I never really had friend either because of that reason. But it helped make me strong, so it's fine I guess." I said like it was nothing.

We were all sitting on the floor because we wanted to give our seats to the older people who actually needed it.

I felt hugs everywhere.

"Aw Sakura! That's so sad!" Ino cried as she held me tight.

"I'm fine Ino."

"But that's so sad!" Tenten protested as she held me tighter as well.

:I laughed a bit. :Glad to know someone finally cares.." I said trying to get them off of me.

"Aw! That's sad too!" Temari said hugging me tighter.

"Ok… can't breath…" I said.

"Ok ok, get off of my girlfriend now." Sasuke said. And they all went back to their seat on the ground.

Sasuke went behind me and hugged me closer to him. "I care." He whispered so only I could hear. And I blushed.

"W-Well let's eat!" I said trying to get everyone to stop staring at me.

I dipped the spoon to the soup and raided it to Sasuke's mouth, he willingly pout the spoon in his mouth.

"Aw, cuteness." Ino said. "Why can't you be romantic like that?" She said turning to Sai.

"Umm… I …love you…um… cutie pie?" He said tying to cheer her up. It worked.

"Aw! I love you too huggy bear!" We all laughed.

I felt Sasuke's lips on my neck and I blushed again.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

"yea?" I said back noticing his discomfort.

"I'm … thirsty." He said the last part slowly as if trying to prepare me for the word.

"Do you want some water?" I said getting my glass and trying to hand it to him. Everyone else was in there on lovey dovey scene, so no one was paying attention to us.

"No.. not that kind of thirsty." He said.

I turned my head a bit to his eyes, what other thirsty is there? It all clicked when I say his hungry eyes.

I almost forgot he was a vampire.

OH! _Thirsty!_ … wait.. for blood?

"Do you want me to get you some… medical blood bags or something?" I asked getting congaed,

"No… I … want .. your blood." He said looking straight in my eyes.

My eyes went wide.

WHAT?

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sakura's POV**

My blood?

"W-Why… why my blood?" I asked as quietly as he said it, I didn't want anyone else knowing what we were talking about.

"Because… i… I mean you're…" Was he flustered? "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" He whispered. I nodded my head and he got up a with my hand on his.

"We're going to bed and rest." He said without turning back. I saw that they all nodded, I guess they thought we needed to rest.

My heartbeat began to beat so fast I thought it was about to fly out of my chest.

I'm guessing he heard my heart beat because he turned around and smirked at me before squeezing my hand a bit for reassurance.

We went to out room and he locked the door behind me.

The next thing I knew I was cornered on the wall as he began to kiss me with so much passion it made my legs gave out, the only that was keeping me standing was his arms supporting me.

Eventually I had to break it from lack of air and he began to kiss my neck, forcing a moan escape my lips. Then I remembered. "Sasuke…?" I began.

"Hmm?" He said while still kissing my neck,

"Why… my blood?" I asked again.

His lips paused momentarily. And I was able to gather my thoughts.

His face came back up and I was staring up at his eyes.

"Because… a persons' blood is something sacred, and … you should only share each others blood if… if you …" why is he so flustered? I thought as I saw him look away from me. "Only if you love each other."

Oh.. that's- WAIT. Did… did…

"Love?" I asked out loud.

"Hn." Was all he said, but I could see the blush on his face.

"Are you saying… you … " I couldn't finish, the very thought of the fact that Sasuke might actually LVOE me was too much. My heart began to beat erratically again.

"Sakura… I love you." He said and looked me straight tin the eyes to tell me he was serious. "Do you feel the same way?" He asked getting a little nervous.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "Of course I love you!" I told him as I captured his lips with mine once again.

He responded back eagerly. But he soon parted his lips again. "good." He said before picking me up and carrying me the bed. As soon as my body hit the bed I let out a asp out of reflexes. Sasuke took advantage of this and his tongue began to roam my mouth. He pulled my hands above my head and I couldn't help but moan in his mouth. He was just a damn good kisser!

When his lips parted with mine his mouth went closer to my ear. "Breath." He ordered and I took in a deep breath that I desperately needed.

His lips were at my neck again, and my heart began to react to his touch. I'm guessing he knew this too because he asked me. "Are you ready?"

I only nodded not being able to find my voice.

He kissed my neck before I felt his teeth break the skin on my neck.

I let out a gasp and Sasuke's hand intertwined with mine as he gave me a light squeeze, and I returned it.

After a while I felt better, he released my hands and his hands wondered to my lower back to push my body closer to his, my hands went around his neck.

He eventually lifted his head away from my neck, his eyes were glowing crimson. My hand went up to his face and I traced his skin around his eyes, "Beautiful." I whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against my hand. Out of instinct I asked. "How was it?" His eyes snapped open again. A hint of amusement in them. "You taste better then you look." He said smirking.

"Well that was a given I look horrible." I said looking away from his eyes.

From the corner of my eye I saw him rolling his eyes. "Shut up Sakura." He said before kissing me again. Then I felt his tongue run across my neck. It made a small moan escape my lips. I looked at him.

"A bit of your blood was running." He explained.

I laughed. "Of course." I said and rolled on top of him.

"You want to take control?" He asked with a smirk. "I don't have a problem with that." He said as he pulled me down to him.

The next thing I knew we were rolling on the bed, fighting for dominance, while we were half naked. Then it hit me.

"Sasuke..?" I said in between gasps and kisses.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I'm still a virgin." I whispered. Even thought I knew it had nothing to do with this… I thought I should tell him.

He stopped and I looked at him.

"Really?" He asked seriously. I nodded.

"Good, I don' want anyone else anyone else claiming you. You're mine." He said possessively and continued with what we were doing.

**Author's POV**

"Hey where did Sakura and Sasuke go to?" Naruto asked.

"I think they went to sleep." Neji said.

An evil grin placed itself on Naruto's lips.

"Let's prank them!" Naruto said as he got up. They all smirked evilly and agreed to go.

"Sh!" Ino said as they were getting closer and closer.

***thump* *Moan***

"What was that? Shikamaru said.

"It must have been nothing." Neji said as they walked closer to their room.

***thump* *Moan***

"Did you hear that?" Tenten asked now.

"Nope." Ino said, and they walked closer to the room.

***thump* *Moan***

"Ok I know I heard something that time. Tenten said again.

"I didn't hear anything." Naruto said.

They were getting closer and closer to their room.

***thump* *Moan***

***thump* *Moan***

***thump* *Moan***

***thump* *Moan***

***thump* *Moan***

***thump* *Moan*!**

"Ok… I think we all heard it now." Neji said as they heard the constant banding on the walls and moans.

***thump* *Moan***

"Is that them?" Ino asked now getting nervous.

***thump* *Moan***

"Nonsense." Naruto said. "It must be someone in pain outside the house.." He explained as they kept going forward.

***thump* *Moan***

"**Sasuke!"** They heard Sakura cry.

They all froze. "Ok… that was Sakura…" Naruto said.

"You don't think they're…."Temari said but trailed off.

"**Sasuke!" "Sakura...!" **

*Twitch* *Twitch*

They all walked back down stairs calmly as if they've never heard anything.

They all went to their own rooms.

***thump* *Moan***

Nothing was heard but the sound of Sasuke and Sakura, ahem, exploring their bodies.

Then out of now where.

"AAHHH!"

"NOOO!" "MY EYES!"

"Why! WHY!"

Screams of the other teens were heard all over the house.

Even a couple. "How dare she loose hers first!"

"Why can't my man do that!

Those screams were heard from the girls.

In side Sasuke' and Sakura's room Sakura smiled to herself as Sasuke smirked.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I will always love you, and only you." Sakura said.

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters so far. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one thought! **

**Reviews make me write faster FYI ;P**

**Until next time ha-ha.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AGH! So sorry that I couldn't update faster~! I got busy with work and all, god summer jobs suck! -_- Anyways I'll try to update sooner **

**Enjoy!**

**Author's POV**

Sakura and Sasuke were coming down for breakfast, hand-in—hand. Hinata and Naruto were already seated along with Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru and Hinata looked away to anything but the two lovers, while Temari and Naruto gave them that I-Know-What-You-Did-And-I-Don't-Like-It look. They ignored the stares that were given They were trying to not to blush at the memory of their actions yesterday, Sakura was failing miserably at it, while Sasuke only had a small tint of pink, barely noticeable to the naked eye.

They took their seats, and the were all waiting for dinner to be served, soon Tenten, Neji, Sai, and Ino walked in, they felt the atmosphere and looked over to Sasuke and Sakura expecting someone to start blabbering about how wonderful yesterday night was or whatnot.

When they heard nothing they all took their seats, no one looked away from the two teens, well except Shikamaru and Hinata, who were trying to avoid looking at them in the first place.

Not soon after Tenten and the others sat down Sasuke's mother and father came in and sat down as well.

"Why is everyone staring at my son and daughter in law like they just did the wild thing?" Sasuke's mom laughed and everyone looked away from the two teens because of her comment. Now Sakura was as red as a tomato and Sasuke's blush was viable on his pale skin.

"OH MY WORD!" Mikoto said in a shocked voice as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Did you guys-"

"Hey hey hey! There is my little brother, that turned into a man yesterday night. How do you feel, what about you Sakura? Was he gentle? Did he even last?" Itachi bombarded with questions, soon everyone was looking at them faces pink from embarrassments.

"So it is true!" Mikoto shouted as she ran to her son and daughter in law. "That means the wedding is on, honey! It's time to start planning the wedding!" She said excitingly.

"Calm down mother, no one is getting married yet, don't get over joyed." Sasuke said trying to get everyone to look away from him. The food soon came and saved him.

Everyone was done eating, but things were quiet.

"Well we have to go and set up the preparations for this war, we are officially calling war on the sound." Sasuke's dad said and got up from his seat as he began to walk out the room with his wife following behind him.

As soon as they were out of ear shot their friends began to jump them with questions. "Sakura! How could you!" Ino screamed with hurt in her voice. "I thought you were my friend! I was suppose to lose it first!" Her hurt turned to jealousy.

"It's not like we planned this Ino.." Sakura said embarrassed about talking this.

"I can't stand it anymore! Come on Hinata let's go show them how it's really done! I am not about to lose to Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he dragged Hinata upstairs, Hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"Lose…to…Sasuke…?" Neji was talking to himself. "..!:" Neji said as he grabbed Tenten and pulled her upstairs as well.

"N-Neji wait!" Tenten cried but it was a vain hope.

"Come on Shikamaru, show them how a real man does it." Temari began to drag Shikamaru.

"What a drag."

"We are not loosing this! Come on Sai!" Ino said walking upstairs with him.

Itachi began to laugh. "Oh Mai where are you sweaty!" Itachi began to sing walking out the kitchen.

***moan* *thump***

"**Neji!: **

"**Sai!"**

"**Shikamaru!"**

"**N-Naruto-Kunnn!"**

"**Oh Itachi!"**

***twitch* *twitch***

"**You're a god!***

***moan* *thump***

***moan* *thump***

***moan* *thump***

"**I will not lose to Sasuke!" Naruto and Neji screamed.**

***moan* *thump***

***moan* *thump***

***moan* *thump***

***Twitch!* *Twitch!***

***moan* *thump***

***moan* *thump***

***moan* *thump***

"**Ohhhhh! MYYYYYY! GGOOODDDD!* **

"What have we done?" Sasuke and Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

**Sorry it's so short and there might be a lot of miss spellings xD I wrote this like supper late and I just wanted to post it up before I went to sleep. **

**Anyways until next time!**

**Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's POV**

No one dared talk about what had happened that past few days. They all just wanted to forget if possible.

While they were all gathered around the table eating breakfast, a man came barging through the door.

"Your Majesty! The enemy is here…they want to compromise…" He finished.

Everyone looked at him, "Bring him in." Itachi said.

In walked a man who looked like an oger.

"I would like to discus this mater in privacy." He said looking at the guards gathered around the room.

"It's fine." Sasuke said to the guards, "We can handle him if things get out of hand." He said as he looked around and saw his allies while he stood with two other people.

The guards began to leave the room.

"We came to talk about putting an end to the this war." He spoke up.

"You mean the war that you started under our noises?" Itachi asked calmly, which was more menacing then if he would have screamed it.

He cleared his throat. "Yes..well since there is no actual princess or queen of The Sky Under The Sea we shouldn't be punished too bad. We will pay the cost and everything else that you guys went through because of our…uproar." He said looking only at Itachi.

"No princess you say?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes… there is none…if I am not mistaken they were all killed…were they not?"

Itachi smirked, witch caused the guy to swallow hard. "Actually you are mistaken. There is a princess that survived the attack. And she is here."

The looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. "W-What do you mean? This shouldn't be possible…" He spoke more to himself then anyone else.

"Sakura…can you please stand?" Itachi said not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him..or oger.

Sakura stood and looked at the person who caused so much pain to her people, and caused her and Sasuke to have the worst fight they have ever had. She sent death glares at the guy.

"Meet the blood ruler of The Sky Under The Seat." Itachi spoke watching the oger cower in fear where he stood.

"Do NOT think you will get off so easy, you have no idea what you've put MY people through. There will be hell to pay." She said each word trying to control her temper, which scared the men in front of her more.

"W-We are sorry your highness!" The said bowing. "We thought.-"

"That I was dead? And that's a reason to do this?" She shot back, cutting him off. "I'll tell you what, I'LL make the conditions and if you follow them how I say you should we will not make your punishment so sever. Got it?"

They nodded impatiently. "Yes, whatever you say your highness!"  
"Good, not get out of my sight!" They quickly left the room.

"I think you'll make a great ruler." Itachi said laughing along with the others.

Sasuke leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "You're cut when you're mad." He said. This caused Sakura to blush.

"Attention everyone! The princess is going to speak." A guard said and Sakura appeared with the rest of them behind her.

"The war has ended, and do not worry they will pay for what they did, your houses will all be repaired, and anything else that you have lost will be replaced." She began as she saw the faces of everyone, they all respected her. She never thought that she would feel such an emotion.

"From this day forward…we will at peace with the rest of super natural."

"How?" Someone had to guts to ask. They all looked at Sakura awaiting her answer.

"We will all get married, creating peace thought all our species." Sakura began.

"Naruto, and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Ino and Sai, Temari and Shikamaru, Itachi and Mai., …and Myself the princess of The Sky Under The Sea and Sasuke the prince of The Sky Under The Sea."

At this everyone looked at her in shock, even Sasuke. Well everyone except Sasuke's mom who began to jump up and down cheering with joy.

Everyone was thinking about what she had just said. They were all of high class rulers. Prince's and princess' they really could bring peace to everyone. They were all from different super natural beings, this meant no more wars.

They all began to cheer when they heard the news, knowing that their horrible past was now behind them, and now a peaceful future awaited them.

"Sakura, can we talk?" Sasuke asked randomly stopping.

"Yea sure, you guys go ahead we'll catch up." Sakura said as she made her way up to her room with Sasuke behind her.

"What is you wanted to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura said once they were inside her room.

"You…knew I was the prince? Since when?" He asked looking at her directly in the eyes.

Sakura smiled at him. "The first time you sank your teeth into my neck." She said touching her bit marks that were slowly healing while blushing like a tomato. "My …memories came back." She said looking down embarrassed.

"When you bit me…I remembered us, when we were small. You promised I'd be the only girl you would ever be with, and I promised that I would marry you one day." She said no looking back at him with confidence. "And I also remembered you were the one who took my memories…but only to protect me."

"But…did you remember…" Sasuke couldn't finish his question but Sakura knew what he was going to ask.

"Yea… I remembered that we were already married. We've been married for ten years now."

Sasuke sighed in relief and went over to hug Sakura tightly. "finally…I don't have to worry about keeping my distance from you. I love you Sakura." He said the last part in a whisper.

Sakura hugged him back. "I always had loved you…" She said burying her face in his chest.

**Outside the room**

"Shh!" Ino said the Naruto who was trying to hold back tears at their lovey dovey friends in the other side of the door.

"WTF! They've been married so long!" Tenten asked in a whisper.

"Yes they have." A cool voice said behind them and they all jumped from where they were as they turned to look at Itachi leaning against the wall. He laughed at their reaction. "don't worry I won't blow your cover." He said and they all focused their attention back at the couple inside the room.

"Sasuke?" Sakura started.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said.

"I need to tell you something important. Sasuke pushed her back a bit and looked into her eyes.

"Go ahead." He said calmly,.

She took in a deep breath but turned her attention towards the door. "you guys can stop trying to eave drop on us and just come in, I want you all to hear this." Sakura said while Sasuke looked at the door confused. _How did she know they were there? I didn't even sense them…_

They all sweat dropped as they walked in embarrassed for being caught, along with Itachi who wasn't ashamed at all.

"Sakura..?" Sasuke asked back to her.

She took in another deep breath and face everyone before turning back to Sasuke, she grabbed his hand which he didn't have a problem with.

Then she placed his hand on her stomach. He looked at her with confusion but walked closer to her anyways to be able to touch her easier.

"Sasuke…I'm pregnant." Sakura said looking at him, waiting for him to show some kind of expression and calculated every emotion that passed through his features.

Then faster then she could have seen she was being twirled around in the air, and being showered with kisses, ad the other's were barely trying to sink it in.

"BABY SHOER!" Ino was the first to break through their silence.

"That's great news!" Tenten followed.

"Congratulations, Sakura." Hinata said shyly.

"You're going to be a mom!" Temari said giving her a smile.

"Good job little brother." Itachi said.

**BANG!**

The door slammed open and they all looked to see who it was. Sasuke's mom was standing in the door with her eyes wide and she looked like she just ran a marathon.

"Did I hear correctly?" She asked looking between Sasuke and Sakura. "I'm going to have a grand child!" She asked and Sakura nodded.

A huge smile broke out in her face and she began to cheer as her husband walked in. "This is great news!" She said. "Sweaty please control yourself." 'He said before giving his younger son a smile that said 'Nice work.'

While they were all talking about the baby that was soon to come they didn't notice that Sakura and Sasuke had left the room, well everyone but Itachi.

_You're finally going to be happy little brother, I can finally relax._ He thought as he smirked to himself. _I know you two will make each other happy. Thank you Sakura. _

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the tallest tree they could find, which was also the tree that they saw their first sunset in while they were in that place.

Sakura was sitting between Sasuke legs, and his arms were snaked around her protectively holding her tighter to his body.

He kissed the top of her head as they watched the sunset.

"I love you Sasuke…" Sakura suddenly said.

"Hn…I love you too." He said placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"This will be the beginning of our lives together…are you nervous?" She asked looking at him.

He looked back at her. "No." He answered calmly.

"How can you not be scared?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…" He started and she didn't interrupt., "there is a train leaving, and we don't know where that train will lead us, but I don't care… why is that Sakura?" Sasuke said, Sakura was a little confused by what he said but the it clicked.

"Because…" She said her eyes full of determination. "Because it doesn't matter where we are going, as long as I'm with you, it's the right place to go." She answered back, Sasuke smiled a true smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Correct." Sasuke said before placing his lips with hers.

**Finished! YEA! Haha **

**THE END! **

**Thank you all for reading my story. And thank you all who stood by my story till the end!**

**The last couple of lines, the train thing, I got that from the movie **_Inception _**well I think that's how you spell it. **

**Anyways heard that part… and it was just so damn cute! I had to use it haha**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**And don't worry everyone I already have another story in mind! So prepare yourselves for that one because (In my opinion) It's going to be the best story I have written so far!**

**Haha ok well until then everyone!**

**Thank again. Hope you enjoyed the story over all!**

**Reviews please **


End file.
